Oh my Darling!
by Leia-Skywalker-19
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin verdreht Draco von einem Feiertag zum nächsten immer mehr den Kopf.lasst euch überraschen. Kapitel 6 von 11
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my Darling!**

Kapitel 1: „Die neue Schule" oder „Der erste Eindruck ist der wichtigste!" 

Wieder einmal saßen alle Schüler Hogwarts an ihrem 1. Schultag in der Großen Halle.

Für Draco war es das nun mehr sechste Schuljahr auf der Zauberschule und jedes Jahr schien es die gleiche Leier zu sein.

McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern in die Große Halle und verteilte sie auf ihre Häuser.

Slytherin bekam dieses Jahr nicht sonderlich viel Zuwachs, nur ein Mädchen und zwei Jungs waren dieses Jahr dazu gekommen ... drei Schüler, nein wie jämmerlich für ein Haus wie Slytherin!

Genauso, wie im letzten Jahr, stand nun auch in diesem Jahr Dumbledore auf und begann mit seiner Rede. Zumindestens dachten das alle, doch als die Tür zur Großen Halle nun erneut aufschwang betrat ein Mann mittleren alters mit blauen Augen und dunkelblonden, langen Haaren den Raum. Neben ihm lief ein Junge, der dieselben Augen hatte, dessen Haare allerdings nicht annähernd so lang waren. Hinter ihnen versuchte ein Mädchen mit braunschwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen mit den anderen beiden Schritt zu halten.

Der Mann ging mit den beiden zum Lehrertisch, wobei sie von allen im Raum kritisch beäugt wurden.

Er schien kurz mit Dumbledore zu reden und setzte sich dann auf den bislang freien Stuhl, auf dem sonst immer der Verteidigungslehrer saß und ließ den Jungen und das Mädchen vor dem Lehrertisch stehen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz „Nun, wie ihr ja seht haben wir auch in diesem Jahr einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Darf ich vorstellen: Professor Darling." Der Mann, der zuvor mit dem Mädchen und dem Jungen in die Große Halle gekommen war, erhob sich und am Gryffindor -, Ravenclaw -, und Hufflepufftisch brach Beifall aus, der sich am Slytherintisch eher zurück hielt.

Als Professor Darling sich wieder setzte räusperte Dumbledore sich erneut und sofort verstummten alle in der Großen Halle.

„Und wie ihr auch sehen könnt haben wir zwei neue Schüler in Vorangeschrittenem Alter. Sie kommen aus Durmstrang und werden ab diesem Jahr auf unsere Schule gehen." Dumbledore nickte Professor McGonagall zu, diese hatte noch den Sprechenden Hut in der Hand und verstand sofort.

„Auch sie werden in eines der Häuser gehen. Ladys first ... Kitty Darling wird die 5. Klasse besuchen ..." kurz wurde es laut im Saal, bis das dunkelhaarige Mädchen von Professor McGonagall den sprechenden Hut auf bekam. Nach kurzer zeit verkündete dieser laut und deutlich das Haus „RAVENCLAW!"

Kitty setzte sich an den blau geschmückten Tisch und wurde dabei kritisch beäugt. Als sie saß, sah sie, wie alle anderen in diesem Saal auch, hinauf zu dem Jungen.

„Und nun zu Thomas Darling, er wird die siebte Klasse hier besuchen." wieder wurde es kurz laut.

Bei ihm dauerte die Entscheidung des Hutes ebenfalls nicht sehr lange. Bereits nach sehr wenigen Sekunden rief der Hut laut „SLYTHERIN!"

Auch Thomas setzte sich sofort auf einem Platz an dem Tisch, der grün geschmückt war.

Nun sprach Dumbledore weiter „Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, sind eure neuen Mitschüler eng mit eurem neuen Lehrer verwand ... um genau zu sein, sind sie seine Kinder und einigen unter euch wird auch sicher nicht entgangen sein, dass seit diesem Jahr eine vierte Darling unsere Schule besucht!" Dumbledore lächelte eine Erstklässlerin am Gryffindortisch zu. Sie hatte die gleichen Augen, wie ihre große Schwester und war offensichtlich mit ihr verwand.

„Ihr wollt den Weasleys wohl Konkurrenz machen!" höhnte Draco über den Tisch der Slytherins zu Thomas. „Sorry, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber mehr Familienanhang gibt es dann auch nicht mehr!" konterte angesprochener, der dem Blondschopf gegenüber saß.

„Ihr habt doch sicher mit diesen dreckigen Schlammblütern zutun ... das riecht man ja schon aus Meilen Entfernung!" Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht und rechnete nicht mit der nächsten Attacke, die von hinten kam „Jedenfalls sind wir nicht so armselig, wie du und leben wie im Mittelalter ... du weißt doch sicher nicht mal, was elektrischer Strom ist, oder irre ich mich da?" Kitty grinste Draco überheblich an. Dieser sah sich verwirrt zu seinem Freund Blaise um, welcher jedoch ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Daraufhin stöhnte Thomas auf „Sagt jetzt bitte nicht, dass euer Haus nur von Kerzen, Kaminfeuer, Fackeln und ein paar Solar - Zauber - Kugeln erhellt wird!"

Langsam schien Draco etwas verunsichert zu sein. Was um alles in der Welt ist bitte dieser elektrische Strom?

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kitty von ihrer Zimmerpartnerin Tina Blachwell geweckt. Seit ihrer gestrigen Auseinandersetzung mit Draco Malfoy und dank der Tatsache, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte, war sie nach dem Abendessen doch herzlicher empfangen worden, als sie anfangs dachte. Sogar die Mädchen, mit denen sie ein Zimmer teilte hatten sie herzlich aufgenommen und ihr das Schloss gezeigt. Besonders hatte ihr es Tina angetan. Das Mädchen mit den blonden, schulterlangen Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen Hatte sie gestern Abend noch lange Ausgefragt und ihr einiges über die Schule, einige Schüler, Lehrer und den Unterricht erzählt. Sie hatte Kitty sogar erlaubt sie Tiny zu nennen. Und ebend dieses blonde Mädchen zog sie nun aus dem Bett.

„Guten Morgen! Und, wie hast du so geschlafen?" Wollte sie gut gelaunt wissen, worauf Kitty sich die Augen rieb und leise brummte. „Aha, schon klar, ein Langschläfer!" stellte Tiny fest, schubste Kitty aber dennoch ins Bad „Heute beginnt der Unterricht! Erste Stunde Zaubertränke mit Slytherin. Und du weißt, was das bedeutet!" trällerte Tiny „Häh!" war allerdings die verschlafene Antwort ihrer neuen Freundin. „Also, noch mal, was hab ich dir gestern über Zaubertränke und die Slytherins erzählt?" Wollte Tiny wissen und beobachtete Kitty beim zähneputzen. „Ni so büt kom, Snup..." Da Tiny nichts verstand, wenn Kitty beim zähneputzen sprach unterbrach sie sie „So, jetzt nimm ma deine Zahnbürste aus dem Mund und sprich deutlich!" Kitty gehorchte, da sie morgens immer willenlos war „Nicht zu spät kommen, sich vor Snape in acht nehmen, keinen Blödsinn machen, sich vor den Slytherins in acht nehmen und nicht protestieren, wenn Snape meiner Meinung nach unfair handelt." Leierte Kitty monoton runter.

„Jetzt muss sie sich nur noch dran halten!" Kitty erschrak, als sie hinter sich Cho Chang reden hörte, von der sie nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass sie im Raum war.

Die erste Zaubertränke Stunde verlief zu Tinys vollsten Zufriedenheit. Kitty hatte ihren Trank tadellos hin bekommen und auch keine Aufstände gemacht, als Snape einem Schüler aus Slytherin – dessen Trank nicht annähernd so gut war, wie Kittys – Punkte gab und ihr nicht.

Aber Kitty wollte es sich nicht sofort mit allem verscherzen, was aus Slytherin kam, da ja immer noch ihr Bruder zu diesem Haus angehörte und sie ihm somit wirklich schaden könnte. Erst hatte sie sich in dem Klassenzimmer noch nach einem gewissen blonden Slytherin umgesehen, um sich wenigstens etwas munterer zu machen und da sie es sich mit ihm schon verscherzt hatte, war er für zum Abschuss frei gegeben. Doch später erfuhr sie, dass Draco eine Klassenstufe über ihr war.

Erst zum Mittag sah sie den Blondschopf wieder, bekam allerdings direkt einen Rüffel von Tiny „Ich glaub es ja nicht! Sag mal kann es sein, dass du dich in unseren Eisprinzen verknallt hast, oder warum siehst du dich dauernd nach ihm um?" den Begriff Eisprinz hörte sie Kitty zum ersten mal und hatte daher auch keine Ahnung, wen ihre neue Freundin meinte. Als Tiny Kittys fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte redete sie weiter „Mensch ich meine Draco Malfoy, du siehst dich die ganze Zeit nach ihm um, merkst du das nicht? Oder täuschen mich meine Augen und dir geht es gar nicht um den blonden Slytherin?" hackte Tiny erneut nach, erntete allerdings Empörung von Kitty „So ein Blödsinn, ich wollte nur gucken, ob Thomas schon da ist!" „Schon klar, und was war dann in Zaubertränke? Mensch Kitty, es ist kein verbrechen auf Malfoy zu stehen, wir haben sogar den einen oder anderen Jungen, der gern mal mit ihm ins Bett hüpfen würde!" erklärte Tiny ruhig, machte ihre Gegenüber aber nach wütender damit „Ich will nichts von ihm, wie oft noch? Es wurmt mich einfach nur, dass er seine vorlaute Klappe nicht hält, obwohl er offensichtlich von nichts eine Ahnung hat!" entgegnete Kitty und erklärte damit das Gespräch für beendet... oder zumindestens dieses Gesprächsthema.

Gähnend kam Kitty hinter Tiny und einem anderen Ravenclaw, namens Julian McGregor, mit dem sich Tiny angeregt unterhielt, aus dem Zaubergeschichtsraum. Tiny hatte sie gestern ja schon darüber informiert, dass dieses Fach, mit dem Geist Professor Binns einfach ermüdend war, aber das man tatsächlich mit dem Sandmann kämpfen müsste, hätte Kitty wirklich nicht gedacht.

Sie brauchte dringend etwas, was sie wacher werden ließ, sonst konnte sie den ganzen Restlichen Tag vergessen. Nur was?

„Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht mal Darling ist!" Kitty brauchte sich nicht mal umzudrehen, um diese Stimme zu erkennen. Genau was sie gebraucht hatte, nach einer kleinen Stichelei wäre sie bestimmt wider wach!

Langsam drehte sich Kitty zu Draco um, und bemerkte, dass auch Zabini und die hässliche Parkinson an ihm klebten. Tiny hatte ihr bereits erzählt, dass Draco immer, von mindestens zwei anderen Slytherins umzingelt war. Entweder waren es die dämlichen Kleiderschränke Crabbe und Goyle, oder Slytherin – Mädchenschwarm – Nr.2 –Blaise Zabini und die Draco besessene Pansy Parkinson.

„Was denn, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Darling?" Nach diesem Kommentar fingen Parkinson und Zabini an zu kichern.

„Ach Schmusebärchen, ich hab noch gar nicht gewusst, dass wir uns jetzt auch vor allen anderen mit unseren Kosenamen anreden!" Kitty sah Draco gespielt verlegen an streichelte ihm über den Arm.

Als Kitty den Arm wieder zurück zog und anfing zu grinsen, da Draco leicht rot angelaufen war, fingen alle Ravenclaws und einige Gryffindors, die dies mitgehört hatten, an zu lachen. Auch Tiny konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie legte einen Arm um Kitty und zog sie weg, wären sie ihr ins Ohr prustete „Erst hab ich echt gedacht, dass du das ernst meinst, aber das war zu doll, wirklich!".

Tiny und Julian konnten erst aufhören zu lachen, als sie bereits im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Nach dem Abendbrot hatte sich Kitty von Tiny abgeseilt, um etwas draußen spazieren zu gehen. Ihr Bruder Thomas hatte ihr eine Eule zukommen lassen, die ihr einen Brief von ihm brachte, in dem er sie bat an den See zu kommen, da er ihr etwas sagen wollte.

Kitty freute sich auf das Treffen. Immerhin hatte sie ihrem Bruder einiges zu erzählen und war auch neugierig darauf, wie er sich in seinem neuen Haus machte.

Pünktlich stand sie am verabredeten Ort am See und sah sich etwas um. Die Sonne war kurz davor unterzugehen und verteilte einen roten Glitzer über den See und den verbotenen Wald.

Dann merkte sie, wie jemand hinter sie trat und ihre Augen zuhielt „Wer bin ich?" fragte die Stimme ihres großen Bruders. Kitty tat, als würde sie angestrengt überlegen „Ronald Weasley?" Fragte sie zuerst „Rate weiter!" forderte Thomas sie auf „Dann Pansy Parkinson!" Thomas nahm vor lachen seine Hände weg und musste sich den Bauch halten „Ganz falsch!" japste er. Dann drehte Kitty sich zu ihm um und tat ganz überrascht „Mensch Thomas, da wäre ich jetzt im Legen nicht drauf gekommen!" Mit diesen Worten fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Auch Thomas umarmte seine Schwester. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass du mich vermisst hast!" Kitty löste sich wieder von ihrem Bruder „So'n Blech ich seh dich doch mindestens drei mal am Tag! Also, was wolltest du mir denn so wichtiges erzählen?" Kitty und Thomas setzten sich ans Ufer des Sees. „Das hört sich jetzt sicher bescheuert an, aber ich fand das so witzig, dass ich es dir nicht vorenthalten wollte... und davon mal abgesehen betrifft es dich ja auch ziemlich direkt!" Kitty sah fragend zu ihrem Bruder „Na spuck schon aus, was findest du so witzig?" „Also, heute Nachmittag hab ich belauscht, wie sich Pansy, Blaise und Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum über dich unterhalten haben." Begann Thomas „Ja und?" drängte Kitty „Pansy hatte sich aufgeregt. Weshalb du dir die Frechheit nimmst und Draco beleidigst und ihn auch noch berührst, sowas ausverschämtes macht man ja nicht mit ihrem Draciii!" Kitty fing an zu lachen, als sie Thomas' Pansy – Imitation hörte „Naja, jedenfalls hat Draco Pansy dann irgendetwas holen geschickt..." fuhr er im Plauderton fort „... und jetzt kommt der Hammer, ich dachte ich traue meinen Ohren nicht. Draco und Blaise haben sich doch tatsächlich darüber ausgelassen, ob du im Bett genauso wild und unbändigend bist!" Kitty klappte der Kiefer runter und als sie ihn wieder schloss stand sie schnell auf „Diese perversen Schweine! Boa, denen werde ich es zeigen, die wollen sich garantiert nie wider vorstellen, wie ich im Bett bin, wenn ich mit denen fertig bin!" schimpfte Kitty, fing sich aber wieder und fing an zu grinsen „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich die beiden mal etwas heiß mache und sie gegeneinander ausspiele!" fragte sie ihren großen Bruder „Ähm, das "Heiß machen" bitte nicht in meiner Gegenwart, aber der Teil mit dem "gegeneinander ausspielen" gefällt mir!" antwortete dieser.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ersteinmal danke für die lieben Reviews, hab mich echt supi gefreut. Ich werde auch auf jeden fall versuchen jedes Wochenende ein Kapitel on zu stellen, aber bitte net böse sein, wenn das nicht hin haut, da ich ziemlich viel um die Ohren hab und mit unter ein riesen Talent darin habe meine Rechner zu schrotten.

Lymania: Ich werde versuchen noch einpaar mehr bekannte Charas einzubringen und hoffe, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel schon mal einen schritt drauf zu gemacht habe.

So weiterhin dann noch viel Spaß beim lesen!

PS.: Das Kapitel widme ich meinem Stiefvater Jörg, der heute geburtstag hat (bin schon etwas angetrunken von dem Schampus) und meiner Freundin Christin, mit der jeder Harry Potter Film - wie unlogisch er auch sein mag -unvergesslich ist.

* * *

Kapitel 2: „Dreckiges Schlammblut" oder „SMS? Kann man das essen?"

„Warum fangen im November eigentlich immer alle an so schrecklich Gefühlsduselig zu sein?" „Julian, es ist bald Weihnachten und außerdem ist es draußen kalt und man mag ebend drinnen viel lieber kuscheln!" erklärte Tiny ihm. Julian war kein großer Fan der Feiertage, das hatte Kitty bereits mitbekommen. Er verhielt sich seit Anfang November anders als noch die zwei Monate davor.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu dem Rest der Schülerschaft, von denen sich jeder auf Weihnachten, den Weihnachtsball und (Was die 6. Und 7. Klassenstufen betraf) den Nikolaus- oder Winterball.

Viele Mädchen aus der 5. Und 4. Klassenstufe versuchten bereits Oberstufenschüler um den Finger zu wickeln, damit sie sie zu dem Winterball einladen würden. Selbst Kitty verband ihren Racheplan mit dem durchaus nützlichem.

„Und, wie kommst du mit Plan voran?" Fragte Tiny, als Julian sich zu seinem Unterricht begeben hatte. Kitty hatte ihr noch am selben Abend davon erzählt und mit ihr den Plan ausgebaut.

„Prächtig, ich hab bereits einen sehr guten Draht zu Blaise, wie dir ja sicher aufgefallen ist. Allerdings gestaltet Draco die Sache da doch etwas kompliziert. Irgendwie nimmt er mir die Sticheleien noch übel... oder ich bin schon voll im zweiten Teil und Draco ist einfach eifersüchtig auf Blaise!" Kitty war sich nicht ganz sicher. „Ich find das genial. Oh man, wenn Zabini dich zu dem Ball mit nimmt wird Draco ausflippen und wenn nicht aus Eifersucht, dann, weil sein bester Freund ihn hintergeht!" stellte Tiny fest und fing an vor Vorfreude zu grinsen.

„Und das beste ist, dass Thomas und einige andere Slytherins aus der 6. Und 7. Eine Privatparty dieses Wochenende feiern und wir beide werden dort auch sein!" Informierte Kitty ihre Freundin, welcher daraufhin das Kinn auf den Boden fiel. „Wir werden Was?" kreischte Tiny schrill und hielt sich danach gleich wieder den Mund zu. „Was denn? Nicht gut? Ich dachte du wolltest immer auf so eine Party der Slytherins!" Kitty sah ihre blonde Freundin fragend an, welche nun anfing, wie ein Gummiball zu hüpfen und Kitty dann um den Hals fiel „Du bist einfach genial!" sagte sie freudig, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Aber lass mich nicht zu lange alleine Okay, und wenn, dann nur in der Nähe deines Bruders!" Tiny war die ganze letzte Woche ein nervliches Wrack gewesen. Einerseits hatte sie sich sehr auf die Party gefreut, aber andererseits hatte sie auch etwas Angst davor, was betrunkene Slytherins alles machen konnten. Wenn Kitty ehrlich war hatte Tiny sie auch schon etwas mit ihrer schwarmalerei angesteckt und auch sie wäre wohl gar nicht erst hin gegangen, wenn ihr Bruder nicht in Slytherin wäre und in seiner Klassenstufe kein so hohes ansehen genießen würde.

„Mein Bruder wird schon auf uns aufpassen und vergiss nicht, der gesamte 7. Jahrgang der Slytherins hüpft auf seinen Befehl!" versuchte Kitty ihre Freundin und sich selbst zu beruhigen, während sie die Kerker betraten.

„Ach da ist er ja!" Die dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw deutete auf ihren Bruder, der mitten im Gang stand und anscheinend schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich, ich dachte schon ihr hättet kalte Füße bekommen und wollt euch drücken!" Thomas umarmte seine Schwester und Tiny, legte seine Arme um die beiden Mädchen und führte sie dann durch die Kerker zu dem Partyraum.

„Ach ja, wundert euch nicht, die Party ist ruhiger, als man denken würde wenn man von einer Slytherin – Party redet... aber deshalb nicht weniger interessant und aufregend!" mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und betrat mit Kitty und Tiny im Schlepptau den Raum.

Auf den ersten Blick würde man wirklich meinen, dass man nicht auf einer Party, sondern in einem munteren Restaurant – Treiben wäre.

Das Zimmer war grün geschmückt. Grüne Girlanden, grüner Teppich, grüne Stühle, Sessel und Sofas, grüne Tischdecken und sogar grüne Becher machten es offensichtlich zu einer Slytherinparty. Aber ansonsten sprachen nur die Musik und die – Für Slytherin eher ungewöhnliche und daher eher zurückhaltende – ausgelassene Stimmung.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah man, dass hier und da jemand tanzte.

Thomas nahm Tinys Hand „Ich stell dich mal vor, da du ja so selten unter Slytherin kommst!" und schon war er mit ihr verschwunden.

Toll! Nur, weil Kitty die Slyths aus Seinem Jahrgang kannte, musste man sie ja nicht gleich alleine zurück lassen. Kitty seufzte kurz. Andererseits gönnte sie Thomas und Tiny auch etwas Zeit für sich, vielleicht würden sie dann ja endlich merken, dass sie total ineinander verknallt waren.

„O lala, was seh ich da!" Blaise, der scheinbar aus dem Nirgendwo aufgetaucht war, stand nun breit lächelnd vor ihr. „Was machst du denn hier so alleine?" wollte der schwarzhaarige von ihr wissen und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich bin gar nicht alleine hier!" antwortete Kitty, woraufhin Blaise sie misstrauisch ansah „Ich dachte du bist solo!" Kitty musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Manchmal waren Slytherin echt begriffsstutzig „Mensch Blaise, ich bin mit Tiny und Thomas hier!" Blaise's Miene erhellte sich wieder. Dann nahm er Kitty an die Hand „Da die dich aber haben stehen lassen, nehm ich dich jetzt einfach mal mit mir, okay!" Kitty nickte zustimmend und ließ sich von Blaise durch die Tischreihen bis zu einem Tisch umringt von einem Sofa und fünf Sesseln. Auf dem Sofa saßen Pansy und Draco, während auf den Sesseln Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent und zwei Slytherin, die Kitty bislang noch nicht kannte, sich dann aber als Jack Stepleton und Michael Dixon herausstellten.

Blaise setzte sich neben Draco auf das Sofa und wies Kitty an sich neben ihn zu setzen. „Man Blaise, was schleppst du denn hier wieder an?" knurrte Pansy und sah Kitty abwertend an „Geh doch, wenn's dir nicht passt!" antwortete Kitty schnippisch und ließ sich neben Blaise nieder. Crabbe und Goyle fingen an zu kichern, als Pansy wie ein alter Wasserkocher Pfiff.

Und als sich Pansy darüber noch mehr aufregte und knall rot anlief konnte sich auch Jack nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Draciii sag doch was!" bat Pansy mit weinerlicher stimme, doch das führte nur dazu, dass auch Michael anfing zu lachen, Blaise zu Kitty sah und Grimassen zog und Draco genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Pansy, was hältst du davon, wenn du uns allen ein Butterbier bringst?" schlug Draco statt dessen vor. „Für dich schon, aber nicht für die Anderen!" entgegnete diese „Dann bring mir ebend 8 Butterbier... oder 9, wenn du auch was Trinken willst!" Nun war es auch um Millicents Beherrschung geschehen und sie schneuzte noch schnell in ein Taschentuch um ihren Lacher zu vertuschen.

„Na schön, dann geh ich halt!" Somit stand Pansy auf und verschwand zwischen den Tischen. „Geht sie jetzt Butterbier holen, oder sich aus heulen?" fragte Jack, immer noch lachend.

„Wahrscheinlich kommt sie so schnell nicht wieder." Stellte Blaise fest „Dann gehen wir Butterbier holen." Crabbe und Goyle standen auf und bewegten sich in Richtung Bar.

5 Runden Butterbier und 2 Stunden später war Pansy immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, aber die Stimmung schon um einiges entspannter – Hoch lebe das Butterbier. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass Millicent irgendwann mal gefragt hatte, was denn nun dieses elektrische Strom Zeug war. Diese Frage lag wohl schon eine halbe Stunde zurück und Kitty hatte den Muggelfeindlichen Slytherins nicht nur den elektrischen Strom, sondern auch Autos, Flugzeuge, Fernseher, Kino, Spielekonsolen und Haushaltsgeräte erklärt.

„Und schreibt ihr auch Briefe? Wie macht ihr dass, wenn ihr weit voneinander weg seid?" fragte Blaise Kitty, die nun auf seinem Schoß saß. „Naja... wir schreiben auch Briefe, die werden mit Schiffen, Autos und Flugzeugen von einem Ort zum Anderen gebracht... dauert allerdings länger als mit der Eulenpost... meistens jedenfalls. Aber viel interessanter ist da das Telefon, das Handy oder Internet." Als Kitty die fragenden und leicht irritierten Gesichter sah erzählte sie schnell weiter „ Also, das Telefon ja. Da hat jeder Haushalt seine eigene Nummer. Und wenn man mit jemandem reden will gibt man die Nummer in das Telefon ein, und spricht dann mit demjenigen durch den Telefonhöhrer." „Aber wenn man weit weg ist, dann kann der auf dem anderen Ende einen doch gar nicht hören, muss man da dann rein schreien, oder wie?" Fragte Jack etwas Perplex, woraufhin Kitty überschwenglich den Kopf schüttelte „So'n Quatsch, das hört man am anderen Ende ganz normal, auch wenn der Telefonpartner am anderen Ende der Welt ist... da muss keiner rein schreien. Und dann kann man ganz normal miteinander reden, nur dass man sich nicht sieht." „Und wann weiß man, dass jemand die Nummer von einem gewählt hat?" fragte Draco. Das war das erste mal, dass er was gesagt hatte, seit Kitty auf Blaises Schoß saß. „Es klingelt!" Kitty hatte sich zu Draco nach vorne gebeugt und macht ein klingeln nach.

Man merkte wirklich, dass Kitty schon das eine oder andere Butterbier zu viel hatte, denn dann fing sie an zu kichern und legte ihre Stirn auf Dracos Schulter.

Dieser sah sie etwas verwirrt an „Geht es dir gut?" fragte er Kitty, als die sich wieder beruhigt hatte und erhob. „Jepp, alles in Ordnung! Also, wo war ich..." Kitty überlegte kurz „Ach ja, das Handy... das is fast das gleiche, nur kleiner und das man es überall mit hin nehmen kann... und... es funktioniert auch unterwegs, wenn man im Park sitzt oder im Auto. Ach und dann kann man noch SMS mit schicken." „Kann man die essen?" alle drehten sich zu Crabbe und Kitty war die erste die kicherte und sich dann aber auch schnell wieder fing „Die kann man nich essen. Das sind so ne Art Briefe, nur dass die innerhalb weniger Sekunden beim Empfänger sind. Tolle Sache, ehrlich!"

So erzählte Kitty noch eine weitere halbe Stunde über Muggel Sachen und deren Nützlichkeit. Und wehrend dieser Zeit hörten die Slytherins um sie herum auch noch interessiert zu. Bis Crabbe, Goyle, Jack und Millicent eingeschlafen waren und die Feier im allgemeinen wieder ruhiger wurde. Kitty – die immer noch auf Blaises Schoß saß – sah sich kurz um und kicherte dann wieder. „Was'n?" Fragte Blaise. Er und Draco sahen in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch Kitty sah. Da standen Thomas und Tiny doch tatsächlich neben der Bar und küssten sich. „Endlich ham sies gerallt!" bemerkte Kitty. „Was gerallt?" fragte Draco und sah wieder zu Kitty „Na, dass sie zusamm gehörn!" entgegnete diese und wand ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Jungen zu, auf dessen Schoß sie saß.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du total lieb und süß bist!" säuselte sie Blaise entgegen. Dieser lächelte das Mädchen über sich an. „Ach wirklich?" zur Antwort küsste Kitty Blaise auf die Stirn und dann auf die Wange. „Wirklich!" bestätigte sie ihm, dann überlegte sie kurz. „Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?" Fragte sie den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. Eigentlich wusste sie ja, dass er Single war, aber sie konnte sich in der Verfassung beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern. „Nein, ich habe keine Freundin!" antwortete dieser und ging nicht weiter darauf ein, dass sie es ja eigentlich wissen müsste. „Dann ists gut!" Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sog seinen herben Butterbier Geruch ein.

Draco, der neben den beiden saß und beinahe explodierte stand auf und verließ die Party. Mit einem mal war er wieder so nüchtern, wie vor dieser verdammten Feier.

Wie konnte Blaise ihm nur so in den Rücken fallen! Was fiel dem ein sich mit Kitty vor seinen Augen abzulecken.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" rief Draco über den Flur und trat dabei gegen eine Felsenmauer, was sich auch nur wenige Millisekunden als großen Fehler raus stellt. „Ich bring dich um Blaise!"

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle Racheschwüre vergessen, denn da war er wieder, der fette Kopfschmerz, der ihn jeden Morgen, nach einer der Slytherinpartys erwartet.

Draco musste sich ersteinmal Duschen und einen ordentlichen Kaffee trinken, sonst würde er den Tag einfach nicht überstehen!

„Gott, was hab ich bloß gemacht?" stöhnte Kitty auf, als sie versuchte sich aus dem Bett zu hieven, aber mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen belohnt wurde.

„Warum denn so niedergeschlagen, du hast deinen Plan doch durchgezogen! Gott, hast du Dracos Gesicht gesehen, als er die Party verlassen hat?" fragte Tiny für Kittys Geschmack etwas zu fröhlich „Häh...?" war wieder mal alles, was Kitty antworten konnte. „Ach stimmt ja, du warst ja so beschäftigt damit, mit Blaise rum zu knutschen! Aber das war herrlich! Echt, ein Bild für die Götter!" schwärmte Tiny.

„Sag mal, hast du was gegen Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Kitty und wurde langsam etwas bissig. „Aber natürlich, hast wohl gestern zu viel getrunken, was... hier nimm das!" Tiny legte ihrer Freundin eine Phiole mit einem giftgrünen Zaubertrank in die Hand. „Ich hab das Zeug heute auch schon gebraucht... und jetzt geht es mir supi!" erklärte Tiny.

Kitty öffnete das Fläschchen und trank sie dann ganz leer. Und wirklich ging es ihr schon wenige Sekunden danach viel besser.

„Dann solltest du dich mal anziehen und fertig machen, immerhin sollten wir unsere Freunde nicht warten lassen.

Kitty sah Tiny fragend an „Welche Freunde?" angesprochene grinste, als hätte sie bereits mit dieser Frage gerechnet. „Na du solltest deinen Blaise nicht warten lassen und ich meinen Thomas nicht!". Mit einem mal erinnerte sich Kitty wieder an den Schluss der Party und stöhnte auf „Oh nee! Ich bin ja mit Blaise zusammen!"

Denn nach dem Kuss, bei dem Draco die Flucht ergriffen hatte, hatte Blaise sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle, und sie blöde Kuh hatte auch noch ja gesagt!

„Hey, immerhin ist das doch die aller letzte Phase is deinem Racheplan, wenn du mit Blaise auf dem Ball warst, dann kannst du ihn ja wieder abschießen!" versuchte Tiny ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Du hast ja recht, aber bis dahin ist es noch genau ein Monat, ich hoffe nur, dass ich das überlebe!" seufzte Kitty und betrat mit ihr die Große Halle.

Kaum hatten sie diese betreten, wurde Tiny von Thomas zur Begrüßung umarmt und Kitty bekam von Blaise einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Beide Slytherins hatten anscheinend an der Tür auf sie gewartet. Als Blaise Kitty umarmte und sie sich küssten fiel ihr Blick kurz auf Draco, der nicht unweit von diesem Szenario saß. Der blonde Slytherin war tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Blaise wohl schon am Boden.


	3. Chapter 3

Ersteinmal ganz fett Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst schreibe, aber dieser ganze Weihnachtsstress bringt mich noch um! Und dann schlaf ich auch noch dauernd bis 13:00 Uhr ° 

**Werde mich aber hoffentlich bessern.**

**Dann wünsch ich euch allen noch besinnliche Weihnachten, ein schönes Fest und falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.**

Kapitel 3: „Der 1. Winterball" oder 

„**Was morgens in deinem Nikolausstiefel liegt gehört dir auch!"**

Am Morgen des 5. Dezembers war in der Großen Halle die Hölle los. Nachdem alle Frühstück gegessen hatten waren Lehrer und Schüler der 6. Und 7. Klasse damit beschäftigt diese für den Ball zu schmücken.

Seit der Party der Slytherins, vor etwa einem Monat, hatte Draco sich geweigert ausserschulisches mit Blaise zu bereden. Blaise hingegen hatte jede Chance genutzt um Draco dazu zu bringen wieder mit ihm zu reden. Doch jeder Versuch hatte darin geendet, dass der blonde Slytherin wütend abgezogen war.

Genauso, wie auch jetzt, als die beiden einen Tannenbaum in der Großen Halle ganz in grün schmückten und Blaise Draco fragte, wen er mit zum Ball nehmen würde.

„Wenn du in sie verknallt bist brauchst du es nur sagen, aber nein, dein scheiß Stolz verbietet es dir ja, zuzugeben, dass du dich in Sie verliebt hast!" schrei Blaise durch die Halle. Als Draco die Tür laut knallend hinter sich schloss starrten alle in der Halle Blaise an. „Was gibt's da zu glotzen?" fuhr dieser die anderen an und wand sich wieder seinem Baum zu.

Wenn Draco nicht über seinen Schatten springen konnte würde er ihm auch nicht helfen können. Musste er halt selbst sehen, wie er es am besten schaffte an Kitty rann zu kommen.

„Meint ihr, dass mir das Kleid wirklich steht... ich meine, seh ich damit nicht etwas blass aus?" Kitty stand in ihrem grünen, schulterfreien Samtkleid vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. „Quatsch, du siehst mit deinen schwarzen Haaren schon nicht blass aus, da macht dir doch so'n grüner Fummel nichts aus!" meinte Luna, die auf ihrem Bett saß und ebenfalls im Zimmer von Tiny und Kitty war.

„Damit wirst du Blaise den Kopf verdrehen!" meinte Tiny und grinste anzüglich, woraufhin Kitty die Augen verdrehte. „Du vergisst vielleicht, dass ich mich heute von Blaise trennen will!" wand Kitty ein und drehte sich zu ihren zwei Freundinnen um „Ist das nicht ein bisschen gemein... am Abend vor Nikolaus?" fragte Luna. „Ach Quatsch, immerhin hat Blaise es verdient!" entgegnete Kitty und drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel. „Genau und außerdem kann sie sich dann endlich Draco angeln... mit diesem Kleid wird er ihr verfallen!" eröffnete Tiny Luna, welche anerkennend nickte. Doch Kitty drehte sich empört zu Tiny um „Was redest du da für'n scheiß? Ich will absolut nichts von Draco und ihn schon gar nicht verführen, oder so!" fuhr Kitty die beiden Ravenclaw an. „Aber er steht total auf dich. Seit du mit Blaise zusammen bist redet er mit ihm kein Wort mehr und du solltest ihn mal sehen, wenn ihr euch küsst. Ich sag dir, nach diesem Abend wird er dir sabbernd hinterher laufen!" erklärte Tiny, woraufhin Kitty sich wieder zum Spiegel drehte und sich darin besah. Dann fing sie an zu grinsen „Meinst du?" fragte sie ihre Freundin. „Auf jeden!" antwortete diese ihr.

„Und, aufgeregt?" fragte Thomas Blaise, der neben ihm stand und etwas nervös die Treppe hinauf, zum Turm der Ravenclaws, sah. „Ach, weißt du ... etwas, ja." Antwortete dieser, ohne seinen Blick von der Treppe zu lösen.

„Und du?" Nun sah Blaise den Jungen neben sich an. Thomas war etwas größer als er selbst, seine Haare sahen etwas strubbelig, aber bei weitem nicht unordentlich, aus und der schwarze Festumhang stand ihm ebenfalls sehr gut.

Blaise trug sein schwarzes Haar so locker, wie immer und hatte einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang.

Schon die ganze Woche hatte er ungeduldig auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und nächtelang wach gelegen.

Als Thomas nicht antwortete sah Blaise kurz auf die Uhr der Eingangshalle, in der sie warteten.

„Sie verspäten sich." Bemerkte er „Wie immer." ergänzte Thomas lächelnd

„Jetzt komm schon Tiny, wir kommen zu spät!" Kitty stand bereits am Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes und sah aufgeregt auf die Uhr.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich komme ja schon. Immer schön locker bleiben, wir dürfen das!" meinte Tiny lächelnd und ging an Kitty vorbei, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bevor ich hier her kam, war ich immer pünktlich." Schmollte Kitty und wurde von Tiny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen.

„Jetzt maul hier nicht rum, Blaise wartet und du willst ihn doch sicher nicht warten lassen, oder?" „Gott, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!" Kitty war sofort klar, worauf Tiny hinaus wollte und ihr graute jetzt schon davor mit Blaise schluss machen zu müssen.

Die Treppe runter, zur Eingangshalle, kam Kitty sicher noch nie so lang vor und sie war beinahe erleichtert, dass sie dann endlich Blaise und Thomas am Fuße der Treppe sah.

Blaise kam ihr einige Stufen entgegen , nahm ihre Hand, verbeugte sich kurz vor ihr und küsste ihren Handrücken.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus." Flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, als er sich wieder erhoben hatte und führte sie die restlichen Treppen hinab. Kitty würde bei Blaises Worten etwas rot und erwiderte lächeln ein danke.

Blaise und Thomas führten Kitty und Tiny in die Große Halle – den Ballsaal.

Kitty staunte über die Gestaltung der Großen Halle. Überall standen große und kleine Tannenbäume, die in den Farben der Häuser geschmückt waren. Von der verzauberten Decke flogen Schneeflocken hinab, die verschwanden, sobald man sie berührte. An den Seiten der Halle lagen Schneehaufen, auf denen das Essen und die Getränke aufgestellt waren.

Im vorderen Teil waren einige runde Tische aufgestellt worden, damit im hinteren Teil getanzt werden konnte.

Einige Pärchen hatten auch schon angefangen zu tanzen oder saßen an ihren Plätzen.

„Willst du erst etwas trinken?" fragte Blaise Kitty und führte sie an einen Tisch, an dem bereits ein paar andere Slytherins, Thomas mit Tiny und Draco mit Pansy saßen.

„Ja, gerne!" antwortete Kitty und sah zu, wie Blaise verschwand.

Draco hatte missmutig beobachtet, wie Blaise und Kitty sich an ihren Tisch gesetzt hatten und Blaise verschwunden war. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass er Kitty die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Und so zwang er sich, weg zu schauen, als sie zu ihm sah. Dennoch riskierte er einige Seitenblicke. Sie sah aber auch verboten heiß in diesem Kleid aus und dieser nackte Hals verführte dazu, ihn zu küssen.

Wieder hatte er sie angestarrt und dieses mal hatten sie und Pansy es sogar mit bekommen.

Er musste sich wirklich ablenken, nur womit? Draco sah zu Pansy, die ihn wütend musterte. „Soll ich uns was zum trinken holen?" fragte er sie und zauberte damit ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht „Gerne Dracii!" zwitscherte Pansy vergnügt „Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so!" zischt er ihr zu, als er aufstand und ging.

„Jedenfalls kann er schon mal nicht die Augen von dir lassen!" bemerkte Tiny als Draco aufgestanden war. „Das verspricht also noch ein Schöner Abend zu werden!" entgegnete Kitty lächelnd.

„Auf einen Schönen Abend!" Blaise hatte Kitty ihr Glas gebracht und wollte nun mit ihr, Thomas und Tiny anstoßen. Auch die anderen drei hoben ihre Gläser und stießen mit ihm an.

Knapp zwei Stunden später waren die vier auf der Tanzfläche und tanzten sowohl zu romantischen- und als auch zu rockigen Liedern.

Gerade erklang die Melodie des Muggelsongs "What if" von Kate Winslet zu dem Kitty Blaise nicht lange überreden brauchte.

Erneut tanzten Kitty und Blaise an diesem Abend eng umschlungen miteinander, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie seit dem ersten Tanz von zwei wütenden sturmgrauen Augen beobachtet wurden.

Draco saß immer noch am Tisch und hatte nach dem 5. Butterbier auf Whiskey umgestellt, da das Bild, das sich ihm bot vom Butterbier nicht besser, und selbst nach dem jetzigen 3. Whiskey nur verschwommener, wurde.

Pansy hatte sich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht, ihr war es zu dumm geworden, Draco dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich betrank und Blaise und Kitty wütend an sah.

Als Draco das 3. Glas gelehrt hatte, merkte er, dass sich das Bild auch durch den Whiskey nicht besserte und er beschloss die Feier zu verlassen. Allerdings bekam er schon beim aufstehen das erste Problem – nämlich die Erdanziehungskraft.

Kurz um: Draco viel ersteinmal zu Boden. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er diese Flucht etwas langsamer angehen musste, um sich nicht nochmals zu blamieren. Denn dank des Sturzes sahen nun einige Schüler in seinem Umkreis zu ihm und viele mussten sich ein kichern verkneifen.

Der blonde Slytherin rappelte sich mühevoll wieder auf und verließ schwankend die Große Halle.

Als das Lied langsam verstummte und Kitty und Blaise sich voneinander trennten, küsste er sie auf die Wange und näherte sich dann ihren Lippen.

„Du Blaise, ich muss mit dir reden." War Kittys erste Reaktion, bevor sie ihn sanft weg schob. Blaise war darauf nicht vorbereitet und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Okay, klar. Worüber denn?" fragte dieser.

Kitty sah nervös zu Boden und zog ihn dann mit sich, aus der Großen Halle und in eine Stille Ecke der Eingangshalle.

„Ich... ich kann das nicht..." begann sie und sprach schnell weiter, als Blaise den Mund öffnete und etwas erwidern wollte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein, ich meine... ich mag dich, ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber ich liebe dich nicht." Kitty senkte den Blick „Es tut mir leid!"

Blaise sah Kitty etwas geschockt und verwirrt an, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder und fand sich damit ab. Er hob mit seiner Hand ihren Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Schon okay. Es war sowieso zu schön um wahr zu sein. Aber lass uns bitte wenigstens noch Freunde bleiben. Ich will dich nicht ganz verlieren."

Kitty lächelte ebenfalls erleichtert und nickte „Natürlich können wir noch freunde bleiben." Antwortete Kitty und viel Blaise vor Freude um den Hals.

„Und nun, willst du noch etwas tanzen, oder bist du bereits müde?" Fragte Blaise sie, doch Kitty lehnte dankbar ab. „Nein, ich bin ziemlich müde und werde mal lieber schlafen gehen. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht!" Kitty gab Blaise noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann die Treppe rauf zum Ravenclawturm.

Blaise ließ sich gegen die kalte Wand fallen und sank an ihr zu Boden. Er atmete tief ein und aus um nicht weinen zu müssen, rappelte sich dann aber wieder auf und lief schnellen Schrittes zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum war Kitty aus Blaise's Blickfeld, lehnte sie sich ebenfalls an die kalte Steinmauer und atmete tief aus „Geschafft!" murmelte Kitty erschöpft und erleichtert.

Nach kurzer Zeit setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und ging zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum.

Sie nannte dem Portrait mit dem Einhorn das Passwort und hüpfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum – jedenfalls so gut es eben mit dem Kleid ging – und war bereits auf direktem Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, als ihr etwas auffiel.

Kitty sah zum Kamin, an dem die Nikolausstiefel standen, da sie von dort ein eigenartiges Geräusch hörte.

Sie traute ihren Augen nicht und näherte sich dem blonden Jungen, der neben dem Kamin lag und schlief.

„Draco?" sie sah verwirrt auf den Slytherin hinab, der ihren Nikolausstiefel in der Hand hielt und seelenruhig seinen Rausch ausschlief. Kitty kniete vor Draco und beobachtete ihn lächelnd. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich eine seiner blonden Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen zurück. 'Er sieht aus wie ein Engel.' Stellte sie verzückt fest, als er sich, auf ihre Berührung hin, etwas regte.

Beinahe zufällig sah Kitty hinab, auf den Nikolausstiefel, und versank in Gedanken, bis ihr eine Idee kam.

„Fehlt nur noch das Schleifchen." Meinte grinsend und überlegte, was sie nun mit Draco – ihrem Nikolausgeschenk – machen sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kitty bereits mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf und robbte schnell zu dem Fußende ihres Bettes um zu schauen, was ihr Nikolausgeschenk machte.

Sie hatte ihn am Abend noch hoch in ihr Zimmer gebracht und an das Fußende ihres Bettes gelegt – wo er immer noch schlief.

Kitty krabbelte aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe.

„Hey Draco!" Kitty kniete sich, wie den Abend zuvor, vor dem blonden Slytherin hin und stubste ihn sanft an der Schulter an. Draco zuckte etwas und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Hey, Schlafmütze! Aufstehen!" Kitty stubste ihn erneut, doch nun etwas fester, woraufhin der Blonde knurrte und leicht die Augen öffnete.

Er brauchte kurz um zu realisieren, wo er sich befand und wem er gegenüber saß. Doch als er es bemerkte sprang er schnell auf und sah sich geschockt um.

„Wo zum Teufel bin ich und warum?" fragte er sie.

Kitty hingegen grinste ihren Gegenüber nur frech an „Ich hab dich in meinen Schlafsaal gebracht... konnte mein Geschenk ja nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen." Erklärte sie ihm.

Draco allerdings sah Kitty nun verwirrt an „Was meinst du?" Jetzt war der Slytherin endgültig verwirrt.

„Ich hab dich heute morgen quasi in meinem Nikolausstiefel gefunden, also gehörst du mir!" eröffnete sie ihm lächelnd.

„Bist du noch ganz dicht, vergiss es! Ohne mich!" entgegnete Draco empört und wand sich zum gehen, hielt aber inne, als er ein schluchzen hörte.

„Aber du bist das Einige, was ich bekommen habe!" meinte Kitty und sah Draco traurig an.

„Was ist mit Blaise? Dein Freund wird doch wohl was für dich haben!" erwiderte Draco genervt und sah Kitty verspottend an.

„Wir haben uns gestern getrennt." Erklärte Kitty etwas kleinlaut und sah Draco unschuldig an. Dieser brauchte etwas um zu begreifen, was sie eben gesagt hat „Getrennt?". Kitty nickte. „Seit wann?" „Gestern." „Nach dem Ball?" „Ja.".

Draco sah kurz aus dem Fenster und schien zu überlegen. Kurz dachte Kitty, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. Dann wand er sich wieder ihr zu. „Okay, was soll ich tun?" fragte Draco Kitty. Angesprochene sah nun ihn verwirrt an „Wie?".

Draco verdrehte die Augen „Wenn ich dein Geschenk bin, was soll ich dann tun?" wiederholte er seine Frage nochmals ausführlich.

Kitty lächelte und klatschte in die Hände. „Toll! Dann wünsche ich mir von dir, dass wir Freunde sind!" Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die Draco nach wenigen Sekunden ergriff. Vor Freude viel Kitty ihm um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Draco!" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser etwas rot wurde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: „Last Christmas..." oder **

„**Alle Jahre wieder und alles bleibt beim alten... oder etwa nicht?"**

**Teil 1**

Seit Nikolaus waren bereits zwei Wochen vergangen und viele Schüler waren nach hause gefahren. Nur noch eine Hand voll Schüler waren nun in der Großen Halle und Aasen Frühstück. Unter ihnen waren auch Luna, Tiny, Thomas , Blaise, Draco, Kitty und Thomas' und Kittys kleine Schwester Tiffany.

Alle zusammen saßen an einem der zwei runden Tische, die anstatt der vier langen Tische, aufgestellt wurden.

Auch die Lehrer wurden auf die beiden Tische verteilt.

An dem von Kitty und Co. saßen Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore und Hagrid.

Seit gestern wussten die noch verbliebenen Schüler von dem kleinen gemütlichen Weihnachtsfest, das Dumbledore für den 24. Geplant hatte. Doch die allseits bekannte Frage nach dem Partner bereitete ihnen allen nun Kopfzerbrechen... nur Thomas', Tiny und Luna nicht. Denn Thomas und Tiny hatten ja einander und Luna wurde bereits von einem Ravenclaw, ein Jahr über ihr, gefragt.

Kitty fühlte sich etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie mit jemandem zu Dumbledores Fest musste. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Blaise oder Draco sie fragen würden. Und dass jemand ausserhalb auf die Idee kommen würde, sie zu fragen, war auch sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Auch Tiffany hatte noch niemanden, mit dem sie zur Feier gehen würde, aber sie nahm es auch nicht allzu ernst.

„Hey Kitty, kommst du mal kurz mit, ich muss mit dir reden!" Draco war aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Kitty gestellt. Diese nickte ihm zu, erhob sich und folgte ihm aus der Großen Halle.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle standen sah Draco sich unruhig um. In den letzten Wochen hatte Kitty und Draco sich ausgezeichnet verstanden und er hatte sich auch wieder mit Blaise vertragen.

„Also, was ist? Was kann nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten?" fragte Kitty Draco neugierig. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass er fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm zu dem Fest von Dumbledore gehen würde.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob..." Draco zögerte kurz. „Ja?" hackte Kitty nach. Nun sah Draco auf und Kitty direkt an.

„Ähm, ich wollte fragen, ob du was dagegen hättest, wenn..." Kitty sah ihn fragend an „wenn ich Tiffany zu dem Fest am 24. Einlade?"

Kitty fiel es sichtlich schwer ihre Verwirrung und Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Was?" fragte sie beinahe reflexartig und hätte sich im nächsten Moment ohrfeigen können.

„Ob ich mit Tiffany auf das Fest gehen darf." Erklärte Draco nochmals und ging nicht auf ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck ein.

Kitty sah ihn einige Sekunden lang, ohne die geringste Reaktion, an und versuchte, das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Und?" holte er sie nach fast einer Minute aus ihren Gedanken.

„Warum fragst du mich da?" fragte Kitty den blonden Slytherin.

„Thomas habe ich bereits gefragt und er sagte, ich solle dich fragen. Also, was sagst du?" entgegnete Draco und sah seine gegenüber fragend an.

„Weiß Tiffany denn, dass du mit ihr dort hin willst?" fragte Kitty und war immer noch reichlich angeknackst.

„Ja, klar." „Und?" hackte sie leicht genervt weiter nach. „Sie ist damit einverstanden." Entgegnete Draco und musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht zu grinsen, da er ganz genau merkte, wie sehr es Kitty wurmte, dass er nicht mit ihr zum Fest gehen wollte.

„Na fein! Was gibt es denn dann noch für Probleme?" fragte Kitty leicht hysterisch und ging schnaubend zurück in die Große Halle. Draco hingegen blieb grinsend in der Eingangshalle stehen.

Sein Plan, Kitty eifersüchtig zu machen, ging voll und ganz auf.

„Und, was wollte er?" fragte Luna Kitty, als sie sich wieder grummelnd auf ihren Platz fallen ließ.

„Mit Tiffany zum Fest." Antwortete Kitty und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Und warum fragt er dich da?" hackte Tiny nach.

„Weil ich gesagt habe, dass er das tun soll." Klinkte sich Thomas ein.

„Und?" fragte Tiffany ihre große Schwester.

„Mein Gott, er will mit dir da hin, was interessiert mich das?" fauchte Kitty aufgekratzt, stand erneut auf und stampfte Richtung Eingang.

Als sie die Tür öffnen wollte um raus zu gehen, öffnete sie bereits Draco, der gerade zurück in die Große halle wollte.

Kitty fixierte Draco wütend, ging dann an ihm vorbei, in die Eingangshalle und schloss hinter sich die große Tür.

Kitty konnte es einfach nicht glauben, den ganzen gestrigen Tag hatte sie mit schmollen verbracht und war nicht mal zum Mittag und Abendbrot gekommen.

Erst jetzt fragte sie sich, warum es ihr eigentlich etwas ausmachte, dass Draco mit ihrer Schwester zu dem Fest wollte und nicht mit ihr.

Sie wollte doch absolut nichts von diesem blonden arroganten Slytherin... oder etwa doch? Kitty schüttelte schnell diesen Gedanken von sich. So ein Quatsch! Sie würde sich sicher nicht in Draco verlieben.

Aber warum war sie dann so... ja was war sie eigentlich? Wütend? Enttäuscht? Oder sogar eifersüchtig? Kitty ließ sich seufzend in ihr Bett zurück fallen . Was war bloß los mit ihr?

Eine Stunde Später war Kitty über ihren Schatten gesprungen und ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey, da bist du ja endlich!" „Und? Fertig mit Schmollen?" begrüßten sie Luna und Tiny. Angesprochene ließ sich zu den beiden anderen auf die Couch fallen und seufzte erneut.

„Was war denn gestern mit dir los?" fragte Luna, woraufhin Kitty mit den Schultern zuckte. "Hatte einfach mal einen schlechten Tag." Antwortete Kitty lustlos.

„Ach ja, Blaise will dich sprechen." Bemerkte Tiny beinahe beiläufig. „Was? Wann denn?" Kitty musterte Tiny durchdringend. Diese sah auf ihre Uhr „Oh!" antwortete sie nur etwas überrascht. „Was "Oh!" ?" fragte Kitty leicht verunsichert.

„Er will sich in 5 min. Mit dir treffen." erklärte Tiny und lächelte Kitty unschuldig an „Sorry!". Kitty stöhnte auf, erhob sich und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach wenigen Sekunden steckte sie ihren Kopf wieder rein „Wo überhaupt?" fragte sie und sah leicht gehetzt aus. „Eulerei!" antwortete Luna.

Kitty seufzte noch ein „Och nee!" und war dann wieder weg.

Sie rannte wie angestochen die Gänge zur Eulerei entlang und war sich sicher, viel zu spät zu kommen.

Als sie dann endlich schwer atmend in der Eulerei an kam, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass Blaise noch da war und aus einem der vielen Fenster sah.

„Sorry,... bin... bin ich doll zuspät?" fragte Kitty schwer atmend und schleppte sich zu Blaise um sich auf den Fenstersims neben ihm zu setzten.

„Ach Quatsch fast gar nicht. Ruh dich ersteinmal aus!" entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Slytherin lächelnd und wartete bis Kitty wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmete.

„Also, weshalb wolltest du mich sprechen?" fragte Kitty nun, als wieder normal atmen konnte. „Erstmal hab ich mir sorgen um dich gemacht, da du dich seit dem Frühstück gestern nicht mehr hast blicken lassen." Erklärte Blaise und sah Kitty besorgt an „Geht es dir denn gut?". Kitty nickte als Antwort und lächelte Blaise an „Ja, natürlich geht es mir gut, ich hatte nur einen schlechten Tag und kein Hunger!" erklärte Kitty ihrem Gegenüber und wie auf Kommando fing ihr Magen an zu knurren. Die braunhaarige Ravenclaw wurde leicht rot und sah zu Boden. „Naja, jetzt hab ich welchen." Berichtigte sie und schielte grinsend zu Blaise rauf. Dieser grinste ebenfalls „Dann solltest du wohl besser was essen." bemerkte er und nahm Kitty an die Hand.

„Aber wolltest du nicht mit mir über irgend etwas reden?" fragte sie Blaise auf dem Weg runter von dem Turm. „Das können wir auch auf den Weg zum Frühstück machen und eigentlich will ich dich auch nur was fragen." Blaise und Kitty stapften nun nebeneinander im Schnee zum Schloss (Anm.: Ich orientiere mich jetzt mal - im Bezug zur Eulerei – an der Feuerkelch Verfilmung... kommt mir gerade recht .). Erst jetzt viel Kitty wieder dieses Fest ein und sie blieb kurz stehen.

„Was denn?" fragte sie, tat unschuldig und sah ihn schief an.

„Na schön, aber wenn wir nichts mehr zum essen bekommen ist das deine Schuld!" erinnerte Blaise Kitty. Angesprochene nickte und seufzte, als er näher an sie rann trat „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir zu Dumbledores Fest gehen willst... also als Freunde, ganz normal." Blaise sah Kitty mit seinem Welpenblick an. Er wusste ganz genau, dass ihm dann keiner einen Gefallen ausschlagen konnte.

Kitty allerdings überlegte kurz, lud er jetzt wirklich sie ein, oder war da irgend etwas, was sie nicht mitbekommen hatte. Erst als sie Blaises Welpenblick sah wusste sie, dass er wirklich mir ihr dort hin gehen wollte.

Sie stieß ein fröhliches „Ja!" auf und umarmte Blaise dann.

Bis sich plötzlich wieder ihr Magen lautstark meldete und sie von ihm ab ließ.

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, noch sind wir nicht zu spät!" meinte Blaise lächelnd und zog die errötete Kitty mit sich.

Beide merkten nicht, dass sie von zwei Mädchen beobachtet wurden. Erst als sie im Schloss verschwanden kamen Tiny, Luna und Ginny aus ihrem Versteck.

„Dann wäre wohl alles klar für die Party!" meinte Tiny freudig.

„Das wird ein Spaß!" freute sich Luna bereits und sah verschwörerisch zu Ginny.

„Und den Trank hab ich auch schon von Hermine bekommen!" Ginny zeigte den anderen beiden eine Phiole mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit, woraufhin Tiny und Luna kicherten.

„Was für ein Glück, dass wir zu der Weihnachtsfeier keine Kleider anziehen brachen!" seufzte Kitty erleichtert als sie sich für das Fest umzog. Sie hatte keine Lust gehabt wieder ein Kleid zu kaufen und außerdem ging sie mit Blaise ja nur freundschaftlich hin, da schien ihr ein Kleid etwas übertrieben.

„Du gehst ja auch nur mit Blaise hin!" bemerkte auch Tiny, die sich mit ihrem blauen Kleid vor dem Spiegel drehte.

„Und warum – wenn man fragen darf – machst du dich so super hübsch?" Kitty musste neidlos zugeben, dass das Kleid an Tiny einfach fantastisch saß. Und noch dazu betonte es ihre tiefblauen Augen.

„Findest du wirklich, dass es so geht?" fragte Tiny nervös. „Du siehst aus, wie eine Veela!" bemerkte Luna, die nun auch das Zimmer betrat. „Hätt ich nicht besser sagen können!" pflichtete ihr Kitty bei.

Tiny sah nun genauer zu Kitty und Luna „Wollt ihr so hin gehen?" fragte sie ihre Freundinnen. Beide sahen sich gegenseitig an und nickten.

„Gott, ich fühle mich irgendwie dämlich zwischen euch beiden!" seufzte Tiny.

Luna trug nur einen einfache – aber enge – Muggeljeans, die mit roten Ranken verziert war und eine rote Bluse mit schwarzen Ranken.

Dagegen war Kittys Outfit etwas knapper. Sie trug einen beigen Faltencourtrock, eine weiße Strumpfhose und einen weißen dünnen Pullover mit feinen indischen Ornamenten in orange.

„Du hast immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Wozu der Aufwand?" fragte Kitty nun nochmals. Tiny sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an „Willst du wirklich wissen, was ich heute noch mit Thomas vor habe?" fragte sie und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Kitty überlegte kurz bin dann der Funke sprang. Als ihr klar wurde, was Tiny meinte verzog sie das Gesicht „Nee, lieber nicht!" antwortete sie und wurde leicht rot.

„Och schade... na, dann lasst uns gehen!" schlug Tiny vor und zog Kitty mit sich zur aus der Tür. Luna folgte ihnen bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum um dort auf ihre Verabredung zu warten.

Wie zuvor der Winterball fand auch dieses Fest in der Großen Halle statt. Dieses mal standen immer noch die zwei runden Tische in dem Saal, wie sonst auch.

Ein paar mehr Weihnachtsbäume wurden aufgestellt doch diesmal gab es kein Büfett und auch keine Tanzfläche.

Gegenüber des Eingangs war ein großer Kamin – der vermutlich extra für dieses Fest dort hin gezaubert wurde – und um diesen Kamin standen ein paar Sessel und Couchen (Wird das so geschrieben °), auf denen bereits die Lehrer und einige der Schüler saßen. Unter ihnen auch Draco mit Tiffany und Harry mit Ginny. Tiny setzte sich mit Thomas auf die Couch, die zwischen der von Harry und Ginny und der von Draco und Tiffany stand und zwinkerte Ginny verschwörerisch zu.

Kitty und Blaise ließen sich hingegen auf der anderen Seite von Draco und Tiffany nieder.

„Wie schön, dass sie auch gekommen sind, dann währen wir ja bald vollzählig." Dumbledore kicherte vergnügt.

„Und was haben sie dann für den Abend geplant?" fragte Blaise und sah den Schulleiter schief an. „Nun, das erkläre ich ihnen, wenn auch die anderen zwei Paare da sind." Erklärte Dumbledore und kicherte weiter.

Blaise sah Kitty allerdings nur verwirrt an und hob eine Braue, woraufhin diese ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte (Anm.: nicht die Braue, sondern Kitty).

Kurz darauf kamen dann auch Luna mit ihrem Begleiter und ein Pärchen aus Hufflepuff und setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Nun, dann werde ich euch mal das Programm für heute erklären." Verkündete Dumbledore. „Ersteinmal werden wir in aller Ruhe zu abend essen und dann machen wir ein wenig Karaoke..." Die Schüler nahmen diese Nachricht sehr unterschiedlich auf. Einige von ihren stöhnten genervt auf, wie Kitty und Tiny es taten. Andere stießen einen Freudenschrei aus und der Rest sah sich verwirrt an.

„Was soll dieses Karaoke sein?" fragte Draco sichtlich verwirrt.

Eine Art Gesangswettbewerb aus Japan, aber man muss es nicht immer so genau nehmen, man darf auch schief singen, es zählt, wie man den Text rüber bringt. Ich dachte mir, dass wir es in etwa so machen, wie es auch im Fernsehen der Muggel gemacht wird... wie hieß die Sendung noch gleich..." „Shibuya, Sir" half Tiffany Dumbledore auf die Sprünge. „Ah ja, genau... aber genaueres nach dem Essen. Nur soviel noch. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall und ich werden die Jury sein."

„Man, auf Ideen kommt er wieder, was hat das denn mit Weihnachten zu tun?" fragte Blaise Kitty, die darauf erneut nur mit den Schultern zuckte „Ich habe keinen Schimmer, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht." Erklärte sie und folgte Blaise zu dem Tisch.

Während sie zum Tisch gingen heftete sich Ginny an Tinys Fersen, gab ihr die Phiole und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Tiny zwinkerte zurück und lächelte dann auch zu Luna, die den Wechsel des Trankes ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte.

„Was führt ihr Mädchen denn im Schilde?" fragte Thomas als er den Blickwechsel von Ginny, Tiny und Luna bemerkte.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen!" antwortete Tiny und setzte sich mit Thomas neben Draco.

Der blonde Slytherin goß sich etwas von dem Kürbissaft, der auf dem Tisch stand in sein Glas und setzte gerade zum Trinken an, als Dumbledore sich erhob und anfing zu sprechen und ihnen allen einen guten Appetit wünschte.

Als der Schulleiter sich wieder gesetzt hatte erschien auch schon das Festmahl auf den beiden Tischen.

Völlig unbeeindruckt setzte Draco sein Glas wieder ab und lud sich etwas essen auf seinen Teller.

Diesen Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit nutzte Tiny aus um den Inhalt der Phiole in Dracos Kürbissaft zu gießen. Doch Thomas sah ganz genau, was seine Freundin da tat und musste grinsen „Was zum Teufel ist das?" fragte er belustigt, da er sich schon denken konnte, dass es wohl ziemlich witzig werden konnte.

Tiny zwinkerte ihm zu „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du das schon früh genug merken wirst und jetzt iss, sonst kannst du nachher nicht singen!" erklärte Tiny lächelnd und beobachtete mit Thomas, wie Draco von seinem Saft trank.

„Is was?" fuhr Draco die beiden an, als er sein Glas wieder abgestellt hatte. „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" antwortete Tiny und wand sich, genauso wie Thomas, wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, als alle aufgegessen hatte, stand Dumbledore erneut auf. Der graubärtige Schulleiter schnipste mit dem Finger und schon verschwanden der Kamin, die Sessel und Couchen und machten einer Bühne mit Karaoke Equipment Platz.

„Nun, dann werde ich euch mal die Regeln für heute Abend erklären.

In unserer ersten Runde wird jeder von euch ein Lied seiner Wahl singen und die Jury wird euch Punkte von 1 bis 10 geben, wobei 10 die höchste und 1 logischerweise die niedrigste Punktzahl ist.

Da wir ja 14 Schüler sind werden in der ersten Runde 5 Schüler ausscheiden.

Was in der zweiten Runde passiert erkläre ich euch dann, wenn wir so weit sind.

Also fangen wir am besten Alphabetisch an, also mit..." Dumbledore sah kurz auf eine Liste, die Professor McGonagall ihm gab. „... Ah, wir fangen am besten mit Tony Bexton!" eröffnete Dumbledore und bat den braunhaarigen Hufflepuff aus dem 7. Jahr auf die Bühne.

* * *

Bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben, würde nämlich echt gerne wissen, obs euch gefällt.

Und ansonsten noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, wenn vorher kein Kapitel mehr kommt °


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, dass es so wahnsinnig lange gedauert hat schäm

Bei den nächsen Kapiteln beeile ich mich aber wieder, da da ja keine Songtexte vorkommen, wird das hoffentlich kein Problem.

Trotzdem schon mal im Vorraus... ist zwar an weihnachten, aber nicht sehr Weihnachtliche laune, da die bei mir dieses Jahr auch ausblieb seufz

Jedenfalls viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 5: „Last Christmas..." oder **

„**Alle Jahre wieder und alles bleibt beim alten... oder etwa nicht?"**

**Teil 2**

„Also Tony, was wirst du uns denn vorsingen?" fragte Dumbledore den Hufflepuff, als dieser endlich auf der Bühne stand und mutlos auf die anderen Schüler sah.

Tony überlegte kurz bis er das Mikro nahm und nach einem Ohrenbetäubenden quietschen hinein sprach und ihnen verkündete, dass er Candy Shop von 50cent singen würde.

Kitty und Tiny hoben resignierend die Augenbrauen... na toll, musste es denn mit nem Hip Hop Fan anfangen?

Draco und Blaise hingegen grinsten sich breit an. „Ihr kennt 50cent?" fragte Thomas Draco leicht verwirrt.

„Natürlich, immerhin ist er doch von Em entdeckt worden!" entgegnete Draco, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, das zu wissen „Und woher kennt ihr bitte Eminem?" hackte Thomas weiter nach und kassierte einen genervten Blick von Draco. „Aber das Eminem ein Zauberer ist weißt du schon, oder?"

Jedes weitere Nachfragen von seiten Thomas' war nun zum scheitern verurteilt, da Tony bereits anfing ins Mikro zu Rappen. Und so blieb Thomas vorläufig mit seiner neuen Erkenntnis alleine.

Man merkte, dass Tony öfter rappte und auch diesen Song wohl nicht zum ersten mal.

Während Dumbledore ihm ganz freudig zuhörte und mit den Beiden und dem Kopf im Takt wippte, sah McGonagall - der diese Musikrichtung anscheinend nicht zu sagte – leicht verständnislos und Snape ziemlich genervt aus.

Als Tony zuende gesungen hatte musste Kitty zugeben, dass ihr seine Version besser gefiel, als die von 50cent. Warum wusste sie allerdings nicht.

Tony sah etwas verzweifelt zu den drei Lehrern, die die Jury bildeten. Natürlich waren auch ihm nicht die Gesichter von zwei der Lehrern entgangen.

„Also ich fand es ganz bezaubernd! Von mir bekommst du 10 Punkte!" erklärte Dumbledore und lächelte breit. Tony atmete erleichtert durch und wand sich dann der Lehrerin im Bunde zu.

„Nun ich kann mit diesem Hip Hop (wobei sie das Hip Hop ganz besonders betonte) nicht viel anfangen, aber ich fand, dass es ganz okay war... nun 7 Punkte." erklärte Professor McGonagall und sah dann zu Snape. Dieser hielt sich kurz und knurrte ein „5 Punkte" ohne zu erklären warum.

Erleichtert verließ Tony die Bühne um einer Tiny Blackwall aus dem 4. Jahr von Ravenclaw Platz zu machen.

Das blonde Mädchen sang Underneath your clothes von Shakira. Tiny traf allerdings nur halb so viele Töne wie Tony, was man auf McGonagalls schmerzverzogenem Gesicht sah, wenn sie einen Ton nicht traf. Allerdings wusste sie auch, wie sie ihre weiblichen reize ausspielen konnte und schien mit einem Lied von Shakira eine gute Wahl getroffen zu haben.

Auch sie bekam von einem breit grinsenden Dumbledore 10 Punkte. Von Professor McGonagall 6 und ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer 5 Punkte.

Etwas enttäuscht verließ auch sie die Bühne.

Nun sah Dumbledore erneut auf seine Liste um den nächsten Kandidaten aufzurufen „Kitty Darling!" als Kitty ihren Namen hörte atmete sie resignierend aus „Och nee!" Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen auf diese verflixte Bühne zu gehen, aber was sollte sie tun? Also ergab sie sich unter Thomas', Tinys und Blaises Aufforderungen und begab sich auf die Bühne.

Sie merkte, dass sie leicht rot wurde, als sie da oben stand und neugierig gemustert wurde. Kitty stellte sich vor das Mikrofon und nannte das Lied, welches sie singen würde. „Vanessa Carlton mit A thousend Miles."

„Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound"

Kaum hatte Kitty die erste Strophe gesungen merkte Draco, dass irgend etwas mit ihm geschah. Plötzlich kribbelte es furchtbar in seinem Bauch und seinem Kopf. Kurz wurde dieses Kribbeln so stark, dass er sich die Hand auf den Bauch drückte, doch im gleichen Moment war es auch wieder verschwunden.

„And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder... If I could fall Into the sky  
Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight"

Kittys klare Stimme holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah zu ihr auf und ihm stockte der Atem. Seit wann sah Kitty so unglaublich schön aus... er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie vorher schon unglaublich schön fand, doch wie sie jetzt dort auf der Bühne stand und diesen Song – wie er meinte – nur für ihn sang.

Die ganze Zeit über konnte Draco nur wie hypnotisiert zu Kitty rauf gucken und war sich sicher, dass sie, jedes mal, wenn sie „'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder..." sang nur ihn meinte. Tiny und Ginny lächelten sich verschwörerisch an, als sie Dracos Blick bemerkten. Thomas, der ihren Blicken folgte zog entsetzt die Luft ein. „Habt ihr ihm etwa einen Liebestrank verpasst?" fragte er Tiny mit gesenkter Stimme „Nein, was viel besseres!" entgegnete diese und zwinkerte ihrem Freund zu. „Aber überleg dir besser schon, was du singen willst!"

„10 Punkte" rief Dumbledore freudig, als Kitty fertig war und jagte damit dem Mädchen neben ihm einen Riesen Schrecken ein.

Professor McGonagall, die aussah, als hätte sie die Glückseligkeit gepachtet seufzte „Einfach herrlich! Ich gebe dir 10 Punkte mein Kind! Nur weiter so!"

„auch 5!" knurrte Snape erneut.

Freudig sprang Kitty von der Bühne und begegnete erst jetzt Dracos Blick. Sofort fühlte sie sich etwas komisch. So intensiv und eindeutig verknallt hatte Draco sie noch nie angesehen und wie auf Befehl lief sie rot an und beeilte sich neben Blaise – außerhalb von Dracos Sichtfeld – Platz zu nehmen. Doch besagter blondere Slytherin verrenkte sich halb, um sie sehen zu können.

„Thomas Darling!" Aufgerufener stand sofort auf und ging auf die Bühne „Ich werde I love to be loved by you für meine Tiny singen!" erklärte er und wartete auch nicht lange damit anzufangen.

Kitty konnte sich gar nicht auf den Gesang ihres Bruders konzentrieren, da sie Dracos Angestarre zunehmend nervös machte.

Sie bekam nur mit, wie Tiny immer roter wurde und dass sie allem Anschein nach sehr geschmeichelt war... Thomas hatte aber auch eine Ausnahme Stimme, die sie selbst auch zu tiefst bewunderte.

Als auch er fertig war bekam er von Dumbledore und McGonagall je 10 Punkte und von Snape überraschender weise 6, über die er sich sehr zu freuen schien.

Nach Thomas kam dann Tiffany dran. Sie hatte sich den Song Gekommen um zu bleiben von Wir sind Helden ausgesucht und verstimmte Snape offensichtlich zum einen mit dem ausländischen Text (sind halt Engländer... aber fragt nicht woher sie die Helden kennen sollten... auch bei weiteren deutschen Bands und Songs nicht stutzen!)und zum anderen mit ihrem Rumgehampel. Auch ihre Hauslehrerin sah nicht sehr erfreut aus. Von Ersterem bekam sie schließlich auch nur 3 Punkte und von McGonagall klägliche 6. Während auch sie von Dumbledore 10 Punkte bekam.

Danach kamen noch ein Mark Jennings mit Umarme mich von Ich+Ich und Luna Lovegood mit Push the Button mit insgesamt 23 Punkten und eine Sarah Little mit Hang Up von Madonna mit 22 Punkten dran.

Nun war Draco an der Reihe und ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Kaum war er auf der Bühne hauchte er „Butterfly von Crazy Town für Kitty, meinen Schmetterling!" Sofort sahen alle verwirrt zu Kitty, doch diese hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen. Nur Tiny und Ginny zwinkerten einander zu, während Thomas – der nun Bescheid wusste – sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach woher der Junge jetzt wieder Crazy Town kannte.

Draco machte den Song beinahe zu einer Ballade und sah die ganze Zeit über unheimlich verliebt zu Kitty hinunter.

Diese fand die ganze Situation überaus peinlich, musste allerdings gestehen, dass Draco eine sehr gute Stimme hatte.

Als er das letzte mal den Refrain sang merkte sie auf einmal eine Hand an ihrer Wange und als sie aufblickte, sah sie Draco direkt vor sich, wie er mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht streifte und sie anlächelte. Sofort wurde sie wieder rot und erwachte erst wieder aus ihrer jetzigen Starre, als Draco zuende gesungen hatte und Kitty auf die Stirn küsste.

„10 Punkte!" wieder erschrak sich das Mädchen neben Dumbledore, als dieser aufsprang. „Sie haben eine Außerordentliche Stimme, Mr. Malfoy. 9 Punkte" erklärte Professor McGonagall. Woraufhin Snape lächeln verkündete, dass er seinem Schüler 9 Punkte gab.

Nachdem Draco sich widerwillig wieder auf seinen Platz hat fallen lassen kam nun Harry Potter an die Reihe und verkündete, dass er Dieser Weg von Xavier Naidoo singen würde.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor bekam wegen einiger schiefer Töne von seiner Hauslehrerin 8 und von Snape – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – nur 3 Punkte, während Dumbledore auch ihn mit 10 Punkten belohnte.

Nach ihm kam das Mädchen, welches sich neben Dumbledore immer erschrak und sich als Shola Stepleton herausstellte, dran. Sie sang My heart will go on und kassierte von Severus 3, Minerva 6 und von Albus natürlich ihre 10 Punkte.

Als sie etwas geknickt die Bühne verließ wurde Dean Thomas auf die Bühne gebeten. Der Gryffindor rannte allerdings, durch das Aussuchen des Songs Wahre Liebe von Virginia Jetzt, gegen einen Baum, da seine Hauslehrerin nicht sehr Angetan, von dem Text war bekam er von ihr nur 6 Punkte. Aus dem gleichen Grund bekam er auch von Snape 6 Punkte und von Dumbledore... 10... wie zu erwarten war.

Als vorletztes kam nun Ginny dran und sang von Wir sind Helden den Song Müssen nur wollen.

Sie hampelte bedeutend weniger rum, als Tiffany, die es vor ihr mit einem Lied der Helden probiert hatte und bekam daher auch wesentlich mehr, nämlich 9 Punkte. Von Snape gab es allerdings nur 3 und von Dumbledore... (ach, lassen wir's, ist jawohl klar, wie viele).

Als letztes hatte nun Blaise das Vergnügen und schien sich schon darauf zu freuen.

„Wake me up wen September ends von Green Day" erklärte er schlicht und fing dann an zu singen. Kitty staunte über die tiefe und Sanftheit seiner Stimme. Als er sie bei der Textstelle

„as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost wake me up when September ends" traurig aus seinen dunklen Augen ansah wurde sie erneut rot und fühlte sich mies, da sie ihn so einfach benutzt hatte.

Natürlich war dieser Blick Blaises aus Draco nicht entgangen. Der blonde Slytherin schwor sich, sie diesen Abend für sich zu erobern.

„10 Punkte!" nun erschrak auch Draco vor dem hüpfenden alten Zauberer.

„Von mir auch 10 Punkte!" erklärte Professor McGonagall seufzend und Snape rümpfte die Nase über ihren Seufzer. „Von mir 9 Punkte!" schloss Snape.

Als Blaise sich wieder neben Kitty gesetzt hatte, stand Dumbledore auf und wand sich an die Schüler. „Nun, wir haben eure Punkte zusammen gezählt und wie gesagt müssen 5 Schüler ab dieser Runde sozusagen raus fliegen... nun, wer von denjenigen will kann auch schon gehen." Erklärte Dumbledore zählte dann auf, wer raus geflogen war „Nicht mehr dabei sind: Tiny Blackwall, Tiffany Darling, Harry Potter, Shola Stepleton und Ginny Weasley."

Nach einpaar traurigen und fröhlichen Aufseufzern sprach Dumbledore weiter „In der zweiten Runde werden nun Lose gezogen, auf denen steht, was gesungen wird. Und erneut werden 5 von euch raus fliegen." Erklärte Dumbledore und gab Professor McGonagall ein Zeichen, woraufhin diese mit einer Schüssel zu Tony Bexton ging. Tony schloss die Augen, griff beherzt in die Schüssel und zog ein Los. Professor McGonagall nahm ihm dieses ab und las dann vor „Will Smith mit Switch." Tony konnte einen kleinen Freudenschrei nicht unterdrücken und sprang auf die Bühne.

Dieses mal hampelte er ähnlich wie Tiffany auf der Bühne rum und härte sich einfach schrecklich an, weshalb er von Snape nur 4 und von McGonagall nur 5 Punkte bekam. Dumbledore beschloss allerdings weiterhin jedem 10 Punkte zu geben.

Als er fertig war kam Professor McGonagall mit der Schüssel zu Kitty und zwinkerte ihr zu, als diese in die Schüssel griff. „Don't Bother von Shakira." Las die Verwandlungslehrerin vor und sah Kitty gespannt an. Auch Draco folgte ihr mit seinen Augen aufmerksam zur Bühne.

Kitty hatte eigentlich genug Probleme, den Text richtig und rechtzeitig vom Monitor abzulesen, schaffte es aber dennoch sich ziemlich anzüglich zu bewegen und was sie sang auch mit ihrem Gesicht rüber zu bringen. Sie merkte, wie sie sowohl Blaise, als auch Draco ziemlich wuschich damit machte und beide leicht rot anliefen... allerdings geschah dies – zu ihrem Entsetzen – auch mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer.

Als sie fertig und etwas außer Atem war fing Snape an sich zu räuspern und begann zu sprechen „8 Punkte." Erklärte er und wurde von der Lehrerin neben sich verwundert angeschaut... hatte sie richtig gehört...allerdings fing sie sich schnell wieder „Von mir 9 Punkte." Erklärte sie schnell und ließ dass Dumbledore seine Punkte verkünden.

Als nächstes zog Thomas How you remind me von Nickelback. Auch diesen Song widmete er Tiny und sang ihn mit der gleichen Hingabe, wie zuvor Love to be loved by you.

Dieses mal bekam er von Snape 9 Punkte und erneut von Minerva und Albus 10. Danach zog Mark Jennings Love should be a crime und Sarah Little zog From Sarah with Love, doch beide bekamen ja nur 19 Punkte. Auch Luna mit Milchshake erging es nicht besser, da sie nur 20 Punkte erreichte.

Als nächstes zog Draco freudig ein Los. „Belive in me von Lenny Kravitz." Mit einem Lächeln zu Kitty betrat er die Bühne und sah sie die ganze Zeit über intensiv und eindringlich an. Und auch dieses mal konnte Kitty die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht nicht vertreiben.

Snape gab ihm auch dieses mal 9 Punkte und McGonagall sogar 10.

Freudig sprang er von der Bühne und zwinkerte Kitty zu.

Der vorletzte dieser Runde war Dean, der das Pech hatte Trackin' zu ziehen. Nur hatte er von dem Song noch nie was gehört und schleppte sich eher mühselig durch und bekam daher auch nur 21 Punkte zusammen.

Das Schlusslicht bildete erneut Blaise, der When you think about me zog und ebenfalls sehr glücklich darüber zu sein schien. Und auch er sah die ganze zeit über nur zu ihr und schien es nur für sie zu singen. Erneut kamen Kitty beinahe die Tränen, doch sie konnte sie noch gerade so zurück halten.

Als Blaise fertig war bekam er die selbe Anzahl an Punkten, wie Draco.

„Dieses mal fliegen raus: Tony Bexton, Mark Jennings, Sarah Little, Luna Lovegood und Dean Thomas." Erklärte der Schulleiter als Blaise sich wieder neben Kitty gesetzt hatte und sie neugierig musterte.

„In der Nächsten Runde wird es ein Paarsingen geben. Kitty Darling und Draco Malfoy werden ein Paar bilden und Blaise Zabini und Thomas Darling das andere. Diese mal werde ich entscheiden welche Lieder ihr singt und das Gewinnerpärchen wird dann in der letzten Runde gegeneinander Singen." Erklärte Dumbledore. „Nun. Mr. Malfoy und Miss Darling werden Elephant loves deeply von Nicole Kidman und Ewan McGregor aus Moulin Rouge singen und Mr. Darling und Mr. Zabini Roxanne." führte Dumbledore weiter aus.

„Was?" Kitty war vor Schreck aufgesprungen. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie mit Draco ein Liebeslied singen? Ihr blonder Partner lächelte sie wiederum nur verliebt an.

„Nun ihr beiden, dann mal auf die Bühne mit euch. Ir seid zuerst dran." Erklärte Professor McGonagall und scheuchte Kitty und Draco auf die Bühne, die sich je ein Mikrofon schnappten. Kitty allerdings zog es vor einen größeren Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Draco zu bringen.

„Love is a many, splendid thing Love, lifts us up where we belong All you need is love" Draco hatte den Abstand zwischen ihnen beträchtlich verringert, als er seine ersten Zeilen beinahe Hauchte und damit ein Kribbeln in Kitty auslöste, welches sie beinahe ihren Text vergessen ließ.

„Please, don't start that again"

„All you need is love" wieder kam Draco etwas näher.

„A girl has got to eat" woraufhin Kitty etwas zurück wich.

„All you need is love" Draco ließ sich nicht so schnell abschütteln und kam erneut näher.

„Or she'll end up on the street" Diesmal drehte Kitty sich um.

„All you need is love" Doch der blonde Slytherin stellte sich erneut vor sie und war ihr nun noch näher.

„Love is just a game" konterte Kitty etwas patzig und ihr schien es langsam zu gefallen wieder so Katz und Maus mit Draco zu spielen, da er ihr nun ja sehr offensichtlich verfallen wahr.

„I was made for loving you baby You were made for loving me"

„The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee"

„Just one night give me just one night" Draco viel vor Kitty auf die Knie, woraufhin diese etwas kichern musste, aber dennoch rot wurde.

„There's no way 'Cause you can't pay" antwortete sie ihm verführerisch lächelnd.

„In the name of love One night in the name of love"

„You crazy fool, I won't give in to you" Kitty wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als Draco aufstand und ihre Hand fest hielt.

„Don't, leave me this way I can't survive without your sweet love Oh baby Don't leave me this way"

„You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs" Kitty versuchte sich von ihm los zumachen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang.

„I look around me and I see, it isn't so Oh no" Draco sah ihr nun tief in die Augen und fesselte sie mit seinen grauen Stürmen, die vor Leidenschaft tobten.

„Some people want to fill the world, with silly love songs" Kitty schaffte es gerade noch so, sich an den Text zu erinnern, als Dracos Gesicht ihrem näher kam.

„Well what's wrong with that I'd like to know" endlich faste Kitty sich und drehte ihr Gesicht weg, kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten „'Cause here I go, again" Draco ließ wieder von Kitty ab und sang nun lauter als zuvor „Love lifts us up where we belong Where eagles fly On a mountain high"

Kitty tat es ihm gleich und wurde ebenfalls lauter „Love makes us act like we are fools Throw our lives away, for one happy day"

„We could be heroes just for one day" Nun wand Draco sich wieder Kitty zu, die ihn herausfordernd ansah.

„You, you will be mean" erklärte sie ihm, woraufhin er sie etwas belustigt ansah und mit einem „No I won't" antwortete.

„And I, I'll drink all the time" wieder lächelte Draco über diese Aussage.

„We should be lovers" Nun trat der blonde Slytherin etwas näher.

„We cant do that" Kitty trat wieder etwas zurück.

„We should be lovers And that's a fact" mit diesen Worten kam Draco näher und streichelte mit seiner Hand Kitty Wange, woraufhin diese sich umdrehte.

„Though nothing, will keep us together" doch diesmal, hielt Draco sie fest und drehte sie wieder zu sich.

„We could still try"

„Just for one day We could be heroes forever and ever We could be heroes, forever and ever We could be heroes" Als Kitty mit Draco gemeinsam sang fühlte sie sich, als währen ihre Stimmen eins und durch seine Leidenschaftlichen Blicke wurde sie nun erneut leicht rot.

„Just because I.. will always love you" Kittys Herz schlug mit jedem Wort, dass Draco sang schneller. Und schien zu explodieren, als sie erneut „I can't help loving you" zusammen sangen.

„How wonderful life is, now you're in the world" Sie hatte mühe ihren letzten Teil zu singen, da Draco nun erneut näher kam. Doch als seine Lippen ihre berührten musste sie aus irgendeinem Grund an Blaise denken und trennte sich sofort von ihm.

Erst jetzt fielen ihr wieder die anderen Schüler und die Drei Lehrer der Jury auf, die nun Beifall klatschten.

Professor McGonagall ergriff als erstes seufzend das Wort, als der Applaus verstummte „Herrlich Kinder, einfach herrlich. Ihr bekommt von mir 10 Punkte." Erklärte sie und schniefte noch einmal bevor Snape zu Wort kam und ihnen, genauso, wie Dumbledore 10 Punkte gab.

„Nun denn, Mr. Darling und Mr. Zabini, sie wissen, was es zu toppen gilt." Erklärte Dumbledore. „Als ob das ginge?" entgegnete Thomas und betrat die Bühne mit Blaise.

Schnell war klar, dass Blaise die Rolle von Christian (oder auch Ewan McGregor) singen würde und genau diese Tatsache verursachte in Kittys Magengegend ein flaues Gefühl und sie musste recht behalten. Blaise sah zu ihr, als er seinen Text sang („His eyes upon your face His hand upon your hand His lips caress your skin ITS MORE THAN I CAN STAND!" und

„Feelings I cant fight! Your afraid to leave me but Just don't deceive me! ...And please believe me when I say I LOVE YOU!") und brachte auch genau die Gefühle rüber, von denen dieser Song lebte und die er selbst – nach Kittys Meinung – auch empfand. Diesmal konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. Konnte aber wenigstens ihre Schluchzer unterdrücken, so, dass nur Blaise und Draco etwas davon mitbekamen.

Blaise und Thomas bekamen von McGonagall zwei Punkte weniger und verloren somit diese Runde. Erst jetzt wurde Kitty bewusst, dass sie nochmals mit Draco singen musste. Als Blaise von der Bühne kam wischte sie schnell ihre Tränen weg und stand auf um erneut auf die Bühne zu gehen, doch als sie aufstand hielt Blaise sie fest und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Schon gut, du brauchst nicht weinen!". Kitty hob etwas erleichterte den Kopf, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann zu Draco auf die Bühne.

„Ihr beiden werdet jetzt eine der drei Glückskekse ziehen und dieses Lied dann gegeneinander singen." Erklärte Dumbledore und erntete verwirrte Blicke „Gegeneinander?" fragten Draco und Kitty wie aus seinem Munde, woraufhin Dumbledore lächelte „Nun, wenn ihr euren Song seht, dann werdet ihr schon sehen, was ich meine." Meinte Dumbledore und hielt ihnen ein Tablett mit drei Glückskeksen hin.

Draco und Kitty sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an „Ladys first." somit ließ Draco Kitty den Keks ziehen, diese konnte es sich allerdings nicht verkneifen, ihm noch mal die Zunge auszustrecken, als sie den Keks Dumbledore gab und dieser ihn aufbrach.

„Nun, ihr zwei werdet La Tourtura von Shakira und Alejandro singen." Woraufhin Draco und Kitty ihn erneut ungläubig anstarrten „Spanisch bekommen wir doch nie auf die Reihe!" klagte Draco und schnaubte, als er Dumbledore erneut grinsen sah. „Jeder von euch wird ein Stück des Glückskekses essen und dann habt ihr den Text im Kopf. In dieser Runde kommt es allerdings weniger auf den Gesang, als auf euer gegeneinander Singen an. Also, strengt euch an!" erklärte Dumbledore und gab jedem von ihnen ein Stück des Glückskekses, welches sie auch sofort aßen.

Nun, als ihnen auch die Bedeutung des Textes klar war, sah Kitty mit verengten Augen wütend zu Draco und dieser warf verführerische Blicke zu seiner – nun – Konkurrentin, woraufhin diese mit den Augen rollte und sich nochetwas von ihm entfernte.

Doch kaum hatte die Musik eingesetzt war Draco schon wieder bei ihr und flirtete auf Teufel komm raus – ganz seinem Text entsprechend. Als Antwort schubste sie ihn jedes mal weg und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Als die letzten Worte gesungen waren zog Draco sie zu sich und kurz bevor er sie küssen konnte verpasste sie ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die Draco etwas zurück taumeln ließ.

Als Draco sie vorwurfsvoll ansah zuckte Kitty nur mit den Schultern und wand sich dann der Jury zu.

Professor McGonagall schien sich sichtlich schwer mit ihrer Punktevergabe zutun. Entschied sich zum Schuss aber dazu Kitty 9 und Draco 10 Punkte zugeben, da sie meinte, dass Draco viel mehr Gefühl für den Song hatte.

Also Kitty daraufhin wütend zu Draco schauen wollte, war er bereits bei ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin Kitty zum wiederholten male rot anlief.

„Langsam solltest du dich aber wirklich entscheiden, ob du mich lieber abweist und ohrfeigst oder vor Verzückung rot wirst!" raunte Draco verführerisch in Kittys Ohr.

Nun wusste Kitty wirklich nicht, ob sie noch roter werden oder ihm eine rein hauen sollte.

Ihr Körper entschied allerdings dafür noch roter zu werden und ihm ein „Du Blödmann!" zuzuzischen, woraufhin dieser überlegen lächelte und seinen Arm um sie schlang. Dieser blieb allerdings nicht lange dort, sondern wurde sofort von Kitty weggeschlagen.

„Lass deine Finger von mir!" giftete sie ihn an „Wie soll ich denn dann meine Gefühle für dich ausdrücken?" fragte Draco und sah Kitty wieder verliebt an „Lass es einfach okay und außerdem hast du noch einen Mund und könntest es mir auch einfach sagen, oder?" entgegnete Kitty wütend. Draco hatte gerade zu einer Antwort angesetzt, als Professor Snape das Wort ergriff.

„Wie ihr zwei ja vielleicht gemerkt habt, ist das Lied zuende, ihr könnt also aufhören!" amüsiert beobachtete der Zaubertränkemeister wie Kitty und Draco sich noch letzte Blicke zuwarfen und sich dann wieder der Jury widmeten.

„Nun, darf ich dann?" beide nickten „Also, ihr bekommt beide von mir 9 Punkte. Mr. Malfoy, sie habe für meinen Geschmack etwas übertrieben, das war mir einfach etwas... zu schmalzig." Alle anwesenden starrten Professor Snape an. Das war das erste mal, dass er seine Punktevergabe begründete. „Und zu ihnen Miss Darling... Hätten die Mr. Malfoy nicht während des Songs ohrfeigen können, dann hätten sie 10 Punkte bekommen!" Kitty grinste Draco überlegen an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, woraufhin dieser schnurrte „Das ist sexy!" erneut wurde Kitty rot und wand sich ab.

Von Dumbledore bekamen beide, wie erwartet 10 Punkte und somit stand fest, wer gewonnen hatte. Draco.

Nachdem er erfahren hatte, was sein Gewinn war (50 Punkte für Slytherin) und er und Kitty die Bühne verlassen hatten erklärte Dumbledore das Fest für beendet und bedankte sich bei den Schülern für ihr Zahlreiches Erscheinen.

Als Kitty gerade zu Blaise gehen und mit ihm das Fest verlassen wollte packte Draco sie noch am Arm und raunte ihr ein „Gute Nacht Prinzessin und träum schön!" zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann ließ er eine total perplexe Kitty zurück. Warum zum Teufel flirtete er auf einmal so extrem mit ihr? Hatte er denn jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren? Doch weiter konnte sie sich darüber nachdenken, da Blaise nun zu ihr gekommen war und mit ihr die Feier verließ.

Tiny und Ginny standen kichernd in der Eingangshalle und rühmten sich gerade für ihre Glorreiche Idee mit dem Trank, der einem die Wahren Gefühle entlockte, den sie Draco untergejubelt hatten, denn anscheinend hatte ja alles sehr gut funktioniert und nun konnten sie sich sicher sein, dass Draco sehr wohl etwas an Kitty lag.

„Und, was brütet ihr jetzt wieder aus?" beide erschraken fürchterlich, als sie Dracos Stimme direkt hinter sich horten. „Ich schlage vor, dass ihr beim nächsten trank, den ihr mir unterjubeln wollt genau auf die Zutaten achtet, denn dieser war Müll. Ehrlich! Und einfallsreicher könntet ihr auch mit der Wahl werden. Jedenfalls hat es mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, die Wirkung eures Trankes in meine eigene Hand zu nehmen!" erklärte Draco lächelnd „Nun denn, frohe Weihnachten!" mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco schelmisch lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe, ihr lernt daraus!" ermahnte sie nun auch Thomas, der alles mit angehört hatte und sie nun ein zweites mal erschreckte.

„Komm einfach!" murrte Tiny, schnappte ihn sich und wünschte Ginny noch einen schönen Abend und frohe Weihnachten, bevor sie mit Thomas im Schlepptau ging.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten! Kitty aufstehen! Geschenke auspacken!" Wie jeden Morgen schrie Tiny auch dieses mal quer durch den Schlafsaal. Kitty hingegen drehte sich murrend um.

„Genug geschlafen! Du hast auch Geschenke von Blaise und Draco!" Tiny zog Kitty ihre Bettdecke weg und erntete nur noch mehr Gegrummel. „Mir doch egal, lass mich schlafen!" entgegnete noch schlafende und grabschte nach der Decke, die sie jedoch nicht in die Finger bekam und sich zwang doch aufzustehen. „Warum schnüffelst du eigentlich in meinen Geschenken rum?" fragte Kitty nun und sah Tiny fragend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte unschuldig zu gucken „Neugierde."

Erneut grummelnd robbte Kitty zum Bettende und angelte nach zwei grünen Geschenken, die ganz offensichtlich von Slytherins waren.

„Also, was ist drin?" Tiny hüpfte neben Kitty aufs Bett und bekam einen warnenden Blick von dieser zugeschickt.

„Nicht so laut bitte und vor allem: Nicht so schnell, Okay?" Erst jetzt hatte Kitty entschieden erst das Geschenk von Blaise aufzumachen und fand in dem kleinen Päckchen ein schwarzes Kuschelkätzchen. „Ui, wie süß!" quiekte Tiny und nahm ihr das Kätzchen aus der Hand „Und so weich!" fügte sie noch hinzu und setzte es dann auf Kittys Schoß „Freust du dich denn nicht?" Tiny wunderte, dass Kitty noch gar nichts zu dem Geschenk gesagt hatte, aber erst jetzt viel ihr Kittys lächeln auf „Natürlich freue ich mich und sie ist wirklich total weich!" entgegnete beschenkte als auch sie die Katze kuschelte.

Als sie der Katze auch endlich einen Namen gegeben hatten (Tinkerbell), wanden sie sich Dracos Geschenk zu.

Als Kitty es aufmachte flog ihr als erstes ein Brief entgegen, den sie aufmerksam las. Während des Lesens verfinsterte sich ihre Miene und als sie fertig wahr sah sie sauer zu Tiny „Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch dabei bitte gedacht?" fragte Kitty wütend. „Wer? Wobei?" fragte Tiny unschuldig „Du und Ginny bei dem Trank natürlich!" Tiny sah geschockt von Kitty auf den Brief und entriss ihr dann diesen um ihr ebenfalls zu lesen. „Oh dieser... Und dann schreibt er noch, er hätte es gern getan... pah!" wütend hüpfte Tiny auf ihrem Bett rum, was mit dem Schlafzeug so komisch aussah, dass Kitty los lachen musste.

„Weißt du was, komm da jetzt runter, beruhige dich und dann sag mir bitte, was ihr euch dabei gedacht habt!" schlug Kitty vor, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Tiny erklärte ihr, dass Ginny und sie nur ihr und Draco etwas auf die Sprünge helfen und bestimmt nicht irgendwen blamieren wollten.

Kitty musste über so viel Naivität lachen und versprach ihr, dass sie das auch gut allein hin bekommen werden und sie sich in Zukunft nicht mehr einmischen brauchen.

„Ach, war da jetzt eigentlich nur der Brief in dem Paket?" fragte Tiny. Zur Antwort griff Kitty noch mal nach dem Päckchen und öffnete es nun ganz. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Schmuckkästchen. Kitty hob eine Augenbraue und als sie das Kästchen öffnete wurden beide von ganz unterschiedlichen Emotionen bewegt. Tiny schien etwas enttäuscht und empört zu sein, während Kitty sogar ein sanftes lächeln übrig hatte.

In dem Kästchen befand sich nämlich ein einziger weißsilberner, indisch wirkender Ohrring mit grünen Smaragden.

„Nur ein Ohrring? Was für eine Beleidigung!" Doch als Antwort schüttelte Kitty den Kopf „Nein, gerade das ist es nicht!" als ihre Freundin sie verwirrt ansah erzählte sie schnell weiter „Draco ist anscheinend ein guter Beobachter, denn ihm ist aufgefallen, dass ich nur ein Ohrloch habe." Erklärte Kitty lächelnd und sah wieder auf den Ohrring hinab. Nun war sie gespannt, wie sich die Sache noch entwickeln würde.

* * *

Würde mich echt total über Reviews freuen >. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: „Ah und Oh" oder „Mit Katz und Maus ins neue Jahr"**

„Kitty?" Tiny kam ins Badezimmer, wo ihre Freundin gerade dabei war, sich die Haare zu flechten. „Ja, was ist denn?" fragend drehte Kitty sich zu ihr um.

„Rasputin ist wieder da." Erklärte Tiny und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu, die daraufhin freudig mit strahlte und mit Tiny in den Schlafsaal ging.

Rasputin war Dracos schwarz - graue Schleiereule, über die sie seit dem 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag Briefkontakt pflegten, da Draco bis kurz vor Silvester auf einer Hochzeit bei Verwandten war und seine Mutter ihn noch etwas bei sich behalten wollte.

Seit der Karaoke - Nacht bei Dumbledore hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.

Kitty fand es schade, dass Draco nicht da war, denn so konnte er nicht sehen, wie gut ihr sein Ohrring stand, den sie nun jeden Tag trug.

Dies änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass er wusste, dass er ihr gefiel und sie ihn jeden Morgen anlegte. Denn natürlich hatte sie sich bei ihm bedankt und ihm versprochen ihn auch immer zu tragen.

Mit diesem Versprechen hatte auch ihr gegenseitiger Briefaustausch begonnen, der nun rege lief und Rasputin vier Flüge am Tag verschaffte - allerdings auch einen Haufen Eulenkrecker von Kitty.

Freudig empfing Rasputin Kitty im Mädchenschlafsaal und nahm schuhuend seinen Eulenkrecker entgegen.

Nun nahm Kitty der Eule den Brief ab, um ihn durchzulesen.

„Und? Was schreibt er diesmal?" Kitty antwortete auf diese Frage erst, als sie Dracos Brief fertig gelesen hatte.

„Er und seine Mutter sind heute zu Besuch bei Verwandten in Frankreich und er hat versprochen mir was mitzubringen." Erklärte Kitty aufgeregt und sah wieder zu ihrer Freundin.

„Was meinst du, wird er mir mitbringen?" „Mensch bist du neugierig, ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was es in Frankreich überhaupt gibt." antwortete Kitty, überlegte aber trotzdem, was Draco Kitty mitbringen könnte.

„Hast du es gut. So gut würde ich auch gerne mit ihm befreundet sein... man könnte glatt meinen, ihr zwei währt bereits zusammen." meinte Tiny und sah verträumt auf den Brief.

Ich hoffe nur, dass er Silvester auch wirklich wieder da ist. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wie er zu mir steht." Tiny sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an „Warum das denn?" „Mensch Tiny, überleg doch mal, wenn er mich an Sylvester um 0:00 Uhr küsst, dann kommt das einem Liebesgeständniss gleich und wir werden das nächste Jahr zusammen verbringen. Du kennst doch den Spruch: Wie man Silvester verbringt, verbringt man auch das Jahr darauf." Erklärte Kitty vergnügt, woraufhin Tiny anerkennend pfiff „Das hast du dir ja gut ausgedacht, dumm nur, wenn er dich nicht küsst. Was machst du denn dann?" fragend hob Tiny eine Augenbraue und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort ihrer Freundin, die zu überlegen schien.

„Ich glaube, dann bekomme ich einen Heulkrampf und werde die nächste Monate sauer auf ihn sein." Entgegnete Kitty lächelnd „Aber ich hoffe, dass es gar nicht erst so weit kommen wird." Führte sie weiter aus, schnappte sich Feder, Tinte und Pergament und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch um Draco zu antworten.

„Was schreibst du denn dieses mal?" Tiny hatte sich hinter Kitty aufgestellt und schielte ihr über die Schulter.

„Ich schreibe ihm, dass ich mich sehr über ein Souvenir freuen würde, dass er mir unbedingt mehr von Frankreich erzählen soll, wie sehr ich mich freue ihn wiederzusehen, dass ich hoffe, dass er Silvester wieder da ist und, dass er seine Mutter grüßen soll." zählte Kitty auf und konzentrierte sich dann darauf, den Brief zu schreiben.

Am Morgen des letzten Tages in diesem Jahr saß Tiny neben einer deprimierten Kitty beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

„Er kommt ganz bestimmt und außerdem ist sein erster Brief für heute längst fällig, er ist sicher schon auf dem Weg!" versuchte Tiny ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Und was, wenn nicht? Dann werde ich das ganze nächste Jahr alleine sein!" seufzte Kitty und wurde daraufhin von ihrer Freundin in den Arm genommen.

„Quatsch nicht! Du hast doch noch mich."

Auch in diesem Jahr gab es auf Hogwarts eine gemütliche Silvesterfeier und dieses Jahr sollte sie auf dem Astronomieturm statt finden.

Doch dieses mal würde Kitty ohne Partner gehen. Denn immerhin wusste sie ja nicht, ob Draco vielleicht doch noch kam und wollte ihm auf keine Fall durch einen Partner verschrecken.

In einem seiner Briefe hatte Draco versprochen mit ihr dort hin zu gehen... wenn er rechtzeitig kommen würde.

Kitty hasste diese Ungewissheit, die sie momentan plagte.

Da sie den ganzen Tag über keinen Brief von Draco bekommen hatte, machte sie sich schon sorgen um den blonden Slytherin.

Etwas verstört und angeknickt machte sie sich nun mit Tiny auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm.

Dort angekommen vergaß Kitty ihre Sorgen fürs erste, da sie der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, faszinierte.

Irgendwie hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, dass die gesamte Turm mollig warm war und man trotz dem noch sehr gut die Sterne beobachten konnte.

„Also, eine Kapsel ist es nicht. Und wenn, dann eine durchsichtige!" begrüßte Blaise die beiden freudig mit je einem Drink, den er wohl von der Bar, gleich neben der Tür hatte. Eine Ecke des Turms war nur mit Kissen und Matten ausgefüllt, auf denen die Schüler lagen und Sterne beobachteten oder einfach saßen, was tranken und sich unterhielten.

Auch für Musik war gesorgt. An einer Seite des Turms stand ein Mann, der auf Muggelart Musik auflegte. Die Bühne neben ihm verriet allerdings, dass es wohl noch einen Live - Auftritt geben würde...oder Dumbledore noch einen Karaoke - Abend plante.

„Keine Angst, es gibt kein Karaoke!" erklärte Blaise, der Kittys misstrauschem Blick gefolgt war. „Du kannst wohl Gedanken lesen." Entgegnete Kitty und wand sich nun wieder Blaise und Tiny zu.

„Woher willst du das eigentlich so genau wissen?" fragte Tiny, der erst jetzt die Bühne auffiel.

„Dumbledore hat die Band Nevada für den heutigen Abend angesagt." Nun tauchte auch Thomas neben Tiny auf. „Nevada? Ich dachte der Sänger von denen währe schon lange tot, der hat sich doch erschossen... wie hieß er noch gleich..." „Ähm, Tiny? Du meinst jetzt aber nicht von Kurt Cobain von Nirvana, oder?" Nach dieser Frage von Kitty musste Tiny kurz nachdenken und wurde dann rot „Oopsi! Sorry, aber ich hab's nicht so mit Bands." entschuldigte sie sich schnell, woraufhin sie von Thomas umarmt wurde. „Du bist so süß, wenn du rot wirst." Säuselte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Diese Geste erinnerte Kitty nun wieder an Draco und augenblicklich sank ihre Laune.

„Sag mal, warum bläst du denn schon den ganzen Tag Trübsal?" Fragte Blaise und versuchte Kitty nachzuäffen. „Lass das, ich find das nicht witzig!" fauchte sie ihn an und nahm den ersten Schluck ihres Drinks.

„Komm, jetzt sag schon!" drängte Blaise Kitty weiter. „Warum willst du das wissen, ist doch mein Trübsal, nicht deines!" antwortete diese und wand sich ihm etwas ab.

„Aber..." „Komm, lass es lieber, sonst hast du sie das ganze nächste Jahr gegen dich." Erklärte Tiny und schickte ihn los um was zu essen zu besorgen.

„Hey, er kommt schon noch!" Thomas streichelte seiner kleinen Schwester übers Haar. Diese wirkte aber nicht sehr aufgeheitert, denn ein Blick auf die Countdown Uhr über der Bühne verriet ihr, dass er nur noch zwei Stunden zum kommen hatte.

Noch nie verging für Kitty die Zeit vor einem Jahreswechsel so langsam. Jetzt saß sie mit Blaise schon seit einer Stunde auf den Kissen und hörte sich sein Klagelied über verschiedene Bands an. Diese eine Stunde kam ihr wie ein halber Tag vor. Kitty wusste auch nicht mehr, wie viel sie schon getrunken hatte, sie war einfach froh, dass sie noch gerade so mit bekam, dass Blaise immer noch von dieser Band namens „Negative" redete und zum Glück keine Annäherungsversuche unternahm, denn sie war nicht sicher, ob sie sich in diesem Zustand genug wehren könnte.

Als es nur noch fünfzig Minuten bis Mitternacht waren kündigte Dumbledore die Band Nevada an. Allem Anschein nach war dies eine Zaubererband, da sie Zauberstäbe besaßen und mit deren Hilfe Drachen der verschiedenen Elemente in die Luft schossen.

Als sie anfingen zu singen entschuldigte Blaise sich und eilte zu dem Gedränge vor der Bühne um dort lauthals mitzusingen - wie eigentlich alle anderen Schüler auch. (Anm.: Es handelt sich bei Nevada um eine Punk/Rock Band)

Nur Kitty blieb in mitten der vielen Kissen und Matten zurück und ließ sich fallen.

Noch bevor sie groß nachdenken konnte schlief sie ein.

Nach einiger Zeit wachte sie wieder auf. Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen wusste sie, dass es gleich Mitternacht war, denn die anderen Schüler waren gerade dabei den Countdown runter zu zählen.

„10..." warum war Draco denn nicht gekommen?

„8..." Warum hatte er sich nicht einmal abgemeldet?

„6..." Ihr nicht einmal eine Nachricht geschickt?

„4..." Langsam rollten Kitty tränen das Gesicht hinab. Sie würde das Kommende Jahr alleine verbringen. Ohne Draco.

„2..." Kitty spürte eine warme Hand an ihrer Wange, die ihre Tränen fort wischte.

„1..." Sie öffnete vor schreck die Augen

„0..." Jemand hatte sich über sie gebeugt und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Zwar konnte sie durch die vertränten Augen nicht erkennen, wer sie küsste, doch sein Duft ließ keinen Zweifel.

Kitty schlang ihre Arme um den Jungen über sich und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Draco!" hauchte Kitty, als sie sich voneinander trennten. „Ein frohes neues Jahr!" antwortete der blonde Slytherin über ihr und küsste sie erneut.

„Dir auch!" flüsterte sie, als er erneut von ihr abließ.

Draco ließ sich neben sie fallen und zog sie zu sich „Ich hab dich vermisst!" erklärte er und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. „Ich liebe dich auch!" Kitty antwortete auf das, was Draco eigentlich sagen wollte, sich aber nicht traute.

„Hey du Schnapsdrossel! Aufstehen!" Ein pochender Schmerz durchzog Kittys Körper, als Tiny ihr Die Decke weg zog und auch noch so unmenschlich laut schrie.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Mein Kopf!" Kitty hielt sich die Ohren zu und krümmte sich zusammen.

„Hier, nimm das!" Tiny hielt ihr ein Glas mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit entgegen, die Kitty arglos annahm und trank.

Kurz darauf verschwand der Schmerz und Kittys Kopf wurde wieder klar.

„Und? Was ist nun?" fragte Tiny und setzte sich neben Kitty. „Was soll sein?" fragte diese noch etwas verstimmt. „Na du und Draco!" erläuterte Tiny ihre Frage.

Kurz sah Kitty Tiny verwirrt an, bevor ihr ein Licht auf ging.

„Wo ist er? Was ist passiert, ich meine..." Langsam kamen die Ergebnisse wieder zurück in Kittys Erinnerung.

„Ach du schreck!" seufzte Sie und ließ sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen. „Was ist denn? War's nicht so gut? Das glaube ich nicht, so oft, wie ihr euch geküsst habt!" „Nein, das ist es nicht! Ich..." Kitty erhob sich wieder und fing dann an zu lächeln „ Ich bin nicht mehr solo!" quiekte Kitty und fiel Tiny um den Hals.

„Also wird das ja doch noch was mit deinem erfüllte Jahr!" kicherte Tiny. „Ach, da fällt mir ein: Warum Hat kam er denn eigentlich so spät und hat nicht Bescheid gesagt?" fragte Tiny ihre Freundin.

„Das war ganz dumm. Rasputin hatte sich seinen Flügel verletzt und konnte deswegen nicht Fliegen und da Draco und seine Mutter quasi mitten in der Pampa bei einem Verwandten waren kam er auch an keine Eulerei." Erklärte Kitty und versuchte auch nichts wichtiges auszulassen. „Und warum kam er so spät?" Tiny gab einfach keine Ruhe.

Seine Mutter wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Naja, du weißt ja, wie Mütter sind."

„Achso... dann ist ja gut." Tiny erhob sich, drehte sich aber noch mal um, da ihr noch etwas wichtiges einfiel „Was hat er dir jetzt eigentlich aus Frankreich mit gebracht?".

Nun stand auch Kitty auf und grinste Tiny an „Du bist so neugierig!" sie ging zum Bad und drehte sich dort noch mal um „ er will es mir heute geben!" antwortete sie dann doch.

Nach dem Frühstück fing Draco Kitty ab und zog sie in eine dunkle Ecke um sie mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen.

„Wo warst du denn? Ich hab mir schon sorgen gemacht!" erklärte Kitty, als sie sich lösten. „Ich habe nur noch was vorbereitet." Erklärte Draco, woraufhin Kitty ihn verwundert ansah. „Komm!" Er zog sie mit sich aus dem Schloss und raus in den Schnee, der in den letzten Tagen gefallen war. „Aber ohne Umhang?" Kitty wurde bereits nach den ersten Schritten kalt.

„Sorry, ich vergaß!" Draco fischte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, zauberte ihr einen grünen Umhang herbei und zog ihn ihr über. Daraufhin musste Kitty lächeln. „Was ist denn?" fragte Draco etwas verunsichert. „Es ist nur..." Kitty sah an dem Umhang hinab „...grün..." Kitty umarmte ihren etwas verwirrten Freund „Nun gehöre ich wirklich dir!" erklärte Kitty lächelnd und küsste Dracos Wange. „Mit Haut und Haar." Ergänzte Draco, umarmte Kitty und küsste sie.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten zog Draco Kitty wieder weiter. „Wo willst du eigentlich mit mir hin?" fragte Kitty ihn, als sie schon fast am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes waren. „Zu deinem Geschenk!" erklärte Draco lächelnd und bekam einen verwirrten Blick als Antwort. „Lass dich einfach überraschen!"

Draco führte sie am Rand des Waldes entlang bis an den See. Hier blieb er stehen und band ihr eine Augenbinde um „Hey!" protestierte Kitty, als es dunkel wurde „Es soll doch eine Überraschung werden!" entgegnete Draco und führte, die nun blinde, Kitty weiter.

Nach einer Weile blieb er stehen, stellte sich hinter sie und befreite Kitty von der Augenbinde.

Als Kitty sich an die helle Umgebung gewöhnt hatte war das Einzige, was sie sehen konnte der See, der bereits zugefroren war. Sie drehte sich zu Draco um und fiel vor Schreck nach hinten.

„Keine Angst, der tut nichts!" Draco hatte ein Tier auf dem Arm, welches einem zu klein geratenen Schwan ähnelte.

Der Vogel hüpfte auf Dracos Schulter, damit dieser Kitty wieder auf helfen konnte. Diese sah den weißen Vogel wie gebannt an „Was ist das?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Das ist ein Lumes." Antwortete Draco und ließ ihn auf Kittys Schulter hüpfen. „Ein Lumes?" Der weiße Vogel musterte Kitty ausgiebig und fing dann an sich an sie zu kuscheln. „Genau. Die sind in Frankreich gerade der Renner bei den Pärchen!" antwortete Draco lächelnd. „Wieso denn Pärchen?" „Weil sie Glück bringen. Sie befördern Briefe zwischen Pärchen hin und her und sie beschützen den, dem sie geschenkt werden... In dem Fall also dich." Draco nahm Kitty in den Arm und küsste sie „Danke schön" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Da fällt mir ein. Du musst ihr noch einen Namen geben." erklärte Draco und deutete auf den weißen Vogel, der immer noch auf Kittys Schulter saß. „Ihr?" wiederholte sie und bekam als Antwort ein nicken.

Kitty überlegte kurz „Wie währe es mit Curtney? Oder nein, ich hab's. Delilah! Genau!" die Lumes klapperte freudig mit dem Schnabel und bestätigte somit die Wahl.

„Ähm. Was frisst es eigentlich?" auf diese Frage begann Draco zu lächeln. „Was meinst du denn?" fragte er sie. „Naja, von Luft und Liebe lebt sie wohl nicht, oder!?" Diesmal fing Draco an zu lachen und nickte. „Bingo! Es ernährt sich von unserer Liebe!" Als Antwort auf Kittys verwirrten Blick küsste er sie erneut.


End file.
